


Eye Catchers

by Yishy2003



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Father, Black is Fear, Blue is Sadness, Brothers, Green is Sick, I like dark shit, M/M, Ohm and Delirious are brothers, Orange is Very Happy, Pink is Love, Purple is Pain, Red is Anger, Their eyes change colors to show emotions, Yellow is Confused or Embarrased, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/pseuds/Yishy2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohm and Delirious were always considered different. It could've been for many reasons, yet there was only one in particular. </p><p>It was their eyes.</p><p>Their feelings and emotions always shined through their eyes in different bright and dark colors. Orange meaning very happy, green meaning sick, purple meaning pain, red meaning anger, yellow meaning embarrassed or confused, deep blue meaning sadness, black meaning fear, and pink meaning love. </p><p>Although this may seem cool, their lives were pretty rough. An evil, abusive father was on their back 24/7 and they have not once left the lab or what they should call home. Did I mention they were brothers?</p><p>After years of cruelty and suffering, the two finally decide they should escape. And there was a lot in store for them when they reach the outside world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ohm

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More BBS trash!!!

My life was difficult. Well, our life was difficult. Never being able to hide your emotions is difficult, since everyone could literally read you like a book. And we were both born with it. It meaning that our eyes showed our feelings. 

When I was two, my father's wife had my baby brother, Jonathan. He was honestly the best thing that ever happened to me. Although I was only 2, almost 3, I understood the uniqueness of having a little brother. I knew I would have to do anything and everything for him, and I was excited. I took care of him when our father was busy in the lab and was always by his side.

Everything was normal until I turned six. That's when all hell broke loose. My first beating was something I'd never forget. The pain I went through lasted for 7 hours straight, each hit living it's mark in my brain and on my body. Who knew a six year old could be in so much pain.

Jon never knew what happened to me on those days. I had to lie to him and say I was helping father down in the lab. Guilt dragged after me as I sometimes came back with bruises on my face. I would say there was an accident and I got hurt, but I was okay. Jon would just nod and continue drawing in his notebook. 

Being the older one was never easy, whether it's being responsible or protective. In my case, it was the perpetual lies I had to tell to keep Jon safe. I knew that I would tell him one day, but it was kept a secret. 

Every abusive episode became worse and worse as the years went by. I was eight and I began hoping that he would never attack Jon. And my hopes failed me. 

///

Father locked me in my room after Jon's 6th birthday dinner, and I got scared. I pressed my ear against the door to hear the conversation between Jon and our father.

"Why'd you lock Ryan in our room?" Jon asked in his sweet little voice.

"Oh, I just didn't want him to interrupt the fun we're gonna have. Just me and you. I have a surprise waiting in my room. I'll meet you up there. I just have to do something real quick, okay Jonny-boy?"

"Okay!" I heard Jon run away, down the hall. My father's heavy footsteps neared my door. I crawled backwards as he opened it and entered the room. 

"What are you gonna do to him?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"What? I can't give my youngest his 6th birthday present?" He questioned innocently. 

"Last time you said that, you beat me for hours," I growled, gaining a bit of confidence. 

"Well, you should've seen this coming since it happened to you. You're a shit brother and son."

"Well, you're a shit father!" This insult earned me a nice, hard slap on my cheek. I felt my eyes change to a deeper shade of purple. 

"Don't ever use that language towards your father! You're gonna get it tomorrow!" He stomped out of the room, leaving me whimpering on the floor in pain. 

I waited for hours for Jon to come back. My thoughts overwhelmed me, mostly focusing on Jon and my father, and how I'm a shit brother. I should have saw this coming. This man that I call my father is a cruel and cold hearted guy. I should have never trusted him with Jon. 

I then started to think about what our father could be doing to Jon. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as what I received when I turned that age. I curled up on the bed, waiting for that door to creak open and reveal my little brother. 

My wish came true as it slowly opened and his adorable face popped into the room. He was crying a lot, his whimpers bouncing off the walls. His eyes were a darker blue than normal. He walked inside and with every step he took, he had a slight limp. 

"Delirious, what happened?" I rushed over, crouching down to his level. 

"I-I don't know! It hurt so much, Ohm!" He sobbed, using my nickname as well. We only said it to each other, and not even our father knew about it. 

I hugged him tightly, letting him cry on my shoulder. I saw something dark on Jon's neck in the corner of my eye. I turned my head more and it became more clear. It was a hickey. There were three of them. 

I began to cry myself, knowing this was partially my fault. My eyes turned the same color as Jon's as I became upset and crushed. I whispered 'I'm sorry' in his ear multiple times until we were both all cried out. 

I picked up Jon and carried him to my bed. I quickly ran over and locked the door, shut off the lights, then climbed in bed next to him. I played with his black locks, trying to calm the both of us down. 

"Ohm? What does father really do to you the days you go to lab?" Jon asked, looking at me with those crystal blue eyes. I should barely see them, but his eyes had a beautiful glow to them. 

"You saw through my bullshit lies, huh?" I chuckled.

"Hey. No cursing! Father says-" Jon stopped himself, probably remembering how father hurt him. 

"I stopped listening to Father a long time ago. He beat me when I was your age for hours. He still does it to this day. That's why I say I go to the lab," I told truthfully.

"I don't like Father anymore," Jon said, pressing his back more into my chest. 

"I don't either. He's an asshole," I said. 

"Yeah, a big fucking asshole," Jon cursed, giggling at the end. 

"There you go, Del. Using your big-boy words," I laughed, hugging him tightly. He turned around and hugged me back. 

"Ohm, do you know what father did to me?" I sighed. I kissed the top of his head, and closed my eyes.

"Father raped you Del. He raped you."

///

I never forgave myself for letting that happen to Jon. I should have known and I should have took care of it, but I didn't and now, Father raped my little brother about once or twice a week. God I hated myself. 

I layed on my bed, looking at our bare ceiling. I was waiting for Jon to get back from his "session" and killing time by looking at the cracks. Each one was different, long ones and short ones, straight ones and curved ones, even single ones and branched ones. I could've been using my phone, but the broken ceiling interested me more. 

Our door was thrown open by my angry father, steam coming out of his ears. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just got more irritated. 

"I told you to be downstairs by 4!" He shouted. 

"You didn't tell me shit, old man!" I argued, sitting up. He went over to me, grabbed me by the throat, and slammed me against the wall.

"What did I tell you about using that kind of  language with me, Mr. I'm-Fifteen-So-I-Can-Say-Whatever-I-Want," he insulted, tightening his grip on my throat and cutting off my oxygen. I tried pulling his hands away and gasping for air.

"Oh what's wrong? Can't fucking breathe?" He teased. Black dots danced across my vision as I started passing out. 

"Father stop! He's gonna die!" Jon yelled. I felt Father's hands leave my neck as I collapsed to the floor, took loud, abnormal breathes. Once my vision cleared up, I saw our father on the floor while Jon was covering his mouth in shock. 

Father got up and pressed Jon against the wall. I saw Jon's eyes turn pure black as he trembled in fear. Father pinned Jon's arms to the wall as he leaned in and kissed him roughly. Anger boiled inside me as my vision had specks of red, meaning my eyes turned red. I got up and threw Father off Jon, and hugged my scared brother. 

Father glared at me, then got up. "Tomorrow, 4PM sharp, Ryan." With that, he left, slamming the door. When the sound boomed in our room, Jon flinched, hugging me tighter. 

"I want to leave this place," Jon whimpered, looking at me with scared eyes. 

"When I learn to drive, we'll escape this hell," I stated. 

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. Ohm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise that Ohm made was succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smiled so widely at all the good feedback I got!
> 
> So, here's the next chapter!

His office was quiet, which was exactly what I needed. I carefully twisted the the knob, pushing it open when I heard the soft click. I entered the small space, closing the door just as softly and kept the lights off. The other workers might get suspicious if they see the lights on in here when they knew my father was with Jon. Sadly.

I crept behind his desk to where a wall of keys stood underneath. I grabbed a flashlight from my pocket that I found laying around in the lab. I twisted it to the dimmest setting and looked for the thing I snuck in here for. I grinned widely as I saw it stilly hanging in the fourth row. The key to the first car in the lab parking lot. They were mainly used for deliveries, but this was for an escape. 

I tucked the key away along with the flashlight and quickly left the office. I acted normal and greeted some of the workers who passed by. I made my way to my room, looking to see if Jon was done with 'him'.

I walked in and saw Jon passed out on his bed. He looked weak. His skin was a bit paler than usual and he looked more unconscious than asleep. I sighed as I pulled his head into my lap and ran my fingers through his hair. 

We were planning on escaping tonight, it being 3 years since I made my promise. I learned to drive through one of the scientists that I befriended. He got my license and everything since he knew the things father did to us. He wanted us to escape and when we did, he would quit his job.

An hour or two passed until Jon started waking up. He groaned, then opened his eyes, revealing the color of bruises.

"Hey," I simply greeted. He smiled and sat up.

"How long was I out?"

"About 2 hours?"

"New record," he chuckled, and I rolled my eyes. 

"We're leaving tonight, and we have to run to the parking lot. Do you think you can handle that?" I questioned as Jon got up and cracked his back. 

"By tonight? I think my ass should be better by then," Jon assured, pulling out a duffle bag and his suitcase. "I snagged these before I had to go to Father."

He slid the bag over to me with the biggest smirk on his face. I bent down to unzip it an my eyes widened. There were pistols and a bunch of ammo in there with one shotgun on the top, and underneath was a bunch of cash. 

"How'd you get into the armory and the vault?!" I was still shocked that I had these weapons and a load of money in front of me. The armory and vault had a secret code that no one knew besides Father. 

"I found the code written on paper on top of his desk. When I had to go talk to him, I saw it, then memorized it. Easy. I guess he uses the same code for both"

"And I'm supposed to be the older, cooler one." We both laughed. I grabbed two gun holsters, two pistols and a few ammo clips before zipping it up. 

"Put it under your bed for tonight," I said, handing Jon a pistol, a holster, and some ammo. He nodded, placing it near the way back towards the wall. I did the same. 

"Well, now we gotta sneak these bags to the car," I mumbled, slightly frustrated. 

"Wait, what if someone takes our car for a delivery and sees the stuff?"

"They can't because father just says the delivery, picks a random key without even looking at the rack, and sends them on their way. And he can't choose our car since I have the key." I held up the key and Jon's face lit up.

"You got it!" He cheered, hugging me and lifting me up a bit. 

"Okay Jon. Celebrate when we get this stuff into the car," I said. He put me down and got the two other suitcase out of the closet, making the total 3 suitcases and one duffel bag. 

"This is break time for all employees and father has a meeting right now, so we should get down there." I grabbed the duffel bag and my luggage while Jon grabbed the other two and we left the room. 

We were sure to check every corner to make sure the coast was clear. Luckily, there were no scientist in the hallway, so we made it to the elevator safely. It was a bit risky taking the lift, but it was faster and easier since we had all of this stuff to carry. We made it to the garage no problem and searched for the car which should be by the exit. We saw the large black vehicle and I unlocked it while Jon threw everything in the back. 

High-fiving each other, we made it back into the lab without being noticed. This was honestly easier than I thought. Once in our room, we did a silent happy dance. Jon was jumping on the bed wildly and I pretended I had a guitar in my hand and played it violently. It was pretty funny, so we both laughed loudly. When we regained our breath, we collapsed on our beds and sighed at the same time. 

"I can't believe we're finally leaving this place," Jon said, sitting criss-cross. 

"Me neither, Del. Me neither."

///

Ten o'clock struck and it was go time. Jon and I were decked out in all black, with the pistols strapped tightly to our belts. I had a small black satchel, holding a few things that couldn't fit in the suitcases and that were better off on me anyway. 

We approached our door, ready to open it. There was an alarm on the door, and it activated after 8PM so we couldn't sneak out at night. This made our task a whole lot harder. 

"Ready?" I asked, smiling. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jon's eyes mixed with different colors. There was black, orange, and his normal light blue. Mine was probably the same except my eyes are naturally violet. 

I took a deep breath, and opened the door. The alarm sounded, making the halls turn red from the light. We jumped down the steps as I heard some of the guards screaming commands. Once down the steps, there was a long hallway ahead of us, and many armed guards behind us. 

I kept my hand on the gun as we sprinted down the hall. I tensed when I saw multiple bullets fly pass us, getting really close. I reached the end and turned left, Jon close behind.

I didn't realize how long these hallways were until tonight. I've lived here for 18 years and I haven't noticed. Wow. 

I turned left and noticed the staircase in the distance. I looked and saw Jon was a bit behind. Before he caught up, several guards came into the hallway and shot their guns. One bullet hit Jon on the side of his left knee cap. He fell with a scream, but I caught him before he hit the ground and dragged him out of view of security. 

The wound was bleeding pretty badly, and I knew he couldn't run anymore. With that said, I picked him up and ran for the steps. Jon grabbed his pistol and aimed it behind me, trying to be of some use. Smart kid. 

I made it to the staircase and descended down it. When I was closer to the bottom, I heard footsteps above me and people shouting. The adrenalin rush made me go faster and I got to the parking garage. I decided to risk it and go straight for the car instead of going around. 

I got there no problem and went to the passenger side, placing Jon in the car. I closed his door and got into the driver's seat. I started the car and pulled out of the space, driving towards the exit. 

I went onto the main road, seeing other cars already on my tail. I tried loosing them on the dirt roads in the forest. I even went in circles around the lab and turned onto a random road, came back, then went back onto the main one. That worked. 

I looked in my rear view mirror to see no cars behind me. I sighed in relief, then laughed. We were free. WE WERE FUCKING FREE!

"We're free, Del." I sighed. He smiled at me, wincing when he sat up to get more comfortable. His seat was already soaked in blood. His eyes showed pain and happiness.

"I gotta find a way to stop the bleeding," I whispered to myself, pulling the car over. I pulled out two different masks from my satchel, and gave Jon a hockey mask. 

"Put it on to hide yourself from any workers and to hide your eyes," I stated, putting on my own. It was a grey mask with an omega sign on the front, covering everything from my nose and up. My hair was so long, it covered some of the top of the mask. 

When Jon put on his mask, I didn't see any part of his face and his hair did the same as mine. I got out and went to his side to carry him out. I put my arms under his neck and the bend of his legs, and sat him in front of the car. 

I examined the wound, seeing the glint of the bullet in his leg. I couldn't get it out with my fingers since it was so small and we didn't have the supplies. I mentally cursed. 

Before I could do anything else, I saw a car that came the opposite direction pull over by us. A man with a red beard and normal brown eyes came out, looking at us with worry.

In a sense of panic, I pulled out my pistol and aimed it at him. 

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm just here to help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! They escaped! 
> 
> I think you all know who got out of the car. I mean, the sexy red beard... It's sexy.
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!


	3. Ohm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohm and Delirious meet two other people, and become friends.

I kept my gun pointed at the man, keeping myself and my brother protected. I didn't recognize him from the lab, but my instincts told me to keep the gun aimed at him. That was until I felt Jon tug at my arm. I looked deep into his mask to see his eyes. You could only see them if you looked really closely. They were purple, black, blue, and slightly green. My eyes widened when I saw the specks of green, meaning he was getting sick. 

I lowered my gun, and stared at the other man. 

"Why would you want to help us? We could be thieving criminals and I could've shot you and stole everything on you," I interrogated. 

"I'm just a nice guy. And if you were the bad guys, you would've shot me already, wanting to add more to your criminal record," he said, taking a quick glance at Jon. "Also if you were thieves, you couldn't have carried anything with him in your arms. He can't run with that gun shot wound. Looks like you two just escaped from somewhere."

I smirked, liking this guy already. Maybe I should trust him. "You're smart. I have respect for you."

"Ha, thanks. Anyway, what exactly happened to your friend?"

I frowned, and looked at Jon. His skin was getting slightly paler, and telling by his eyes, his wound was becoming infected. 

"He's my little brother actually. He got shot and I can't patch it up," I explained, leaving out the whole escaping-from-a-lab-and-our-evil-father part. 

He came closer to us, scanning Jon's injury. He nodded and lightly touched the wound. Jon hissed and flinched away. 

"Try to be still. This might sting a bit." The man said. 

He grabbed the fabric of Jon's jeans where the bullet tore it and ripped it off from the knee down. Jon winced and grabbed onto me. 

"Sorry, kid." The man apologized, using the torn fabric as a bandage and wrapped it around the wound tightly. "There. That should stop the bleeding. You guys can come to my house since my roommate has medical experience."

"You trust people very easily, don't you?" I raised my eyebrow. 

"It makes my life easier."

"Trusting someone too much can get you killed."

"Well, I haven't died yet, so I'm gonna keep doing it." He put his arms out, spun around, and got in his white car. "Just follow me. It's a bit of a drive." He then closed the door. 

I was about to go to Jon, but the guy rolled down his window. "Name's Luke. Luke Patterson."

"Ohm. This is my brother, Delirious."

"I'm guessing those are nicknames. But, I'll roll with it for now," Luke concluded, rolling window back up. 

I rolled my eyes, picked Jon up, and took him to our car, placing him inside. Before I went to the drivers side, Jon pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. 

"We did it."

///

The drive was silent, only the faint noise of the engine and the tires rolling on the concrete road were heard. Jon spent his time staring out the window, admiring all the little things that passed by. He's never been this far outside of the lab, and neither have I, so this was great to see. Everything by the lab seemed so dull and boring because of the sad mood that floated around it. But moving away, everything was bright and brilliant. 

Luke turned into a place where a bunch of houses were lined up. Since it was very early morning, almost all the houses were dark inside. They were all pretty large, modern homes so I was interested to see the inside.

Luke pulled into a house with a dark grey finish. It looked very new and the paint was barely fading. It was very welcoming on the outside and the porch looked nice and cozy. 

I parked the car by the curb, and stepped out. I looked around in awe as I had a 360 degree view of the area. Grabbing Jon, I spun around to show the excitement and joy that flowed throughout my body. My vision had a tint of bright orange, meaning I was very happy. 

Jon giggled at my childness and wrapped his arms around my neck. Sometimes, I wonder how he's 15. But he did get those weapons and cash. 

"Welcome to la casa de Luke," Luke joked. We both laughed and followed him into his house. 

The inside was simple. The front door led to the main room, and the house had an open floor plan, meaning wide access to the kitchen and living space. There was a small bar that separated the kitchen and living room, and it was decorated with mats and glasses. The furniture had a mix of dark brown, black, and cream colors. It was honestly beautiful. 

"You like it?" Luke asked, chuckling from the expression on my face, since he couldn't see Jon's. My mouth was wide open, probably drooling all over the dark oak wood floors. Unable to speak, I nodded.

"Well, you guys can explore. I'm gonna go grab my roommate." He walked up the staircase, disappearing at the top. I set Jon on the couch, telling him to keep his left leg bent. I walked around, my eyes landing on a shelf with a few picture frames. 

There was one with a group of people, friends presumably, who held glasses up in the air while laughing. I spotted Luke at the end, his arm on a ginger's shoulders. 

I made my way to the center one, which had the same guy, except in some sort of gown and cap. He was hugging Luke and in one hand had a paper rolled up with a neatly tied purple bow. It was kinda adorable. 

"What are you looking at?" Jon asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

"Oh, u-um, just some pictures over here."

"Can I see?" 

I picked up the first one I saw and the center one and brought them over to Jon. I pulled him into my lap, being careful with his leg. I handed him the pictures, giving the group photo then the pair one. 

"Aww, this one's cute," he said, holding up the one with Luke and the ginger. "Reminds me of us." I laughed at this. 

When he looked at the other one, he froze. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. He sniffed. 

"Remember when father had that party two years ago?" I nodded, knowing that was probably one of the most painful times for him. "There were so many drunk men, and they were all fucking sick!" He raised his voice a bit, probably disturbing Luke and his roommate. 

I hugged him tightly as I heard him sob and felt him shake lightly. He moved his mask a bit to the side, revealing half his face. His eyes were puffy and his pupil was navy blue with bigger hints of green. 

"Look, Delirious, that's all in the past. We're free now! We'll never have to see father's stupid, ugly ass face again. And the guys in this picture don't look mean. They're all probably pretty nice. Don't look in the past and live for the future, okay?" I said, rubbing his back in relaxing circles. 

He nodded his head, the tension in his body decreasing. I kissed his wet cheek and put the mask back over his face. He pressed more against my chest since my body heat almost always calmed him down. 

After a while, I heard soft footsteps hitting the wooden staircase, a few creaks being made. The light revealed the same man in the pictures with Luke. His ginger hair was swept messily to the side and his deep sea blue eyes showed that he was tired, yet awake. His skin was pretty light, but not pale like Jonathan's. He wore a dark purple shirt and black sweatpants which I'm guessing was his sleepwear. When he saw us, he smiled in awe, probably adoring the position Jon and I were in right now.

"Aw, you guys are adorable," he cooed, putting his hand on his hip. 

"Bryce, don't scare away our guests," Luke said, coming down the stairs. "How's Delirious? We heard him yell out some drunk men who are sick?"

"Just a bad past. Our father was a bad man," I sighed, setting Jon back on the couch and stood up. "So, you're Luke's roommate. Bryce, isn't it?"

"Bryce McQuaid. Nice to meet you...?"

"Ohm. And that's my brother, Delirious. The pleasure is our's," I responded, shaking Bryce's hand. 

"Nicknames? Leaving it for another time, I guess?" Bryce assumed, referring to our real names. 

"Just a bit of trust issues. Bad past, remember?" Bryce nodded.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize. You've done nothing wrong."

"I guess. So your friend, I mean brother, sorry, got hurt? That's what Luke told me."

"Shot in the left knee actually."

Bryce went over to Jon, gently stretching out his left leg. Jon flinched when Bryce began to untie the ripped fabric that was used as a bandage. 

"Sorry. It's stuck to your wound, so it might hurt a bit." Bryce informed.

He slowly took it off, tossing it on the coffee table behind him. He hummed when he saw the wound. 

"It's a clean shot, making my job a lot easier," Bryce said. 

He left upstairs real quick, then came back down with a dark brown bag. He crouched by Jon, setting down the bag and opening it, pulling out a smaller case. It clicked open as he flicked the hinges off, grabbing a small syringe and a medium size vile full of a clear, light blue liquid. I flinched since I wasn't very fond of needles. Bryce pulled the liquid into the needle, then gently inserted it into Jon's leg where the wound was. 

"This is just an anesthetic. It'll numb the wound so you won't feel the pain," Bryce explained as he began cleaning the area of all the blood.

Once cleaned, he grabbed a thick pair of tweezers and neatly pulled out the bullet with no complications. He set it to the side and wiped the area again with a rag dabbed with alcohol. 

He placed a white cloth over the wound and held it there until he wrapped a clean white gauze around it. He clipped in place and set Jon's leg down. 

"There, done. Just in case it got infected, take two of these. They're antibiotics," Bryce said, handing Jon a orange bottle of pills. 

Jon took two, lifting up his mask a bit, and swallowed them dry. He set the pills bottle down and got up, putting most of his weight on his right leg. Turning towards Bryce, Jon pulled him into a tight hug, making Bryce's face go red. 

"Thanks, Bryce," Jon giggled, probably noticing the redness, too. 

"U-Um, you're welcome, Delirious," Bryce stuttered. 

"What's wrong, Bryce? Can't handle a hug from a guy," Luke teased, walking over and ruffling up Bryce's already messy hair. 

"Luke. Don't-"

"What's wrong with hugging a guy?" I asked, a bit curious now. 

"Oh, Bryce is gay," Luke answered, smirking at his roommate. 

"Wow, thanks Luke. Telling my sexuality to people we don't even know. What if they're don't like gays?"

"Uh, quick question. What does 'gay' mean?" I asked again, the two giving me a weird look.

"You don't know what gay means?" Jon and I shook our heads. 

"Ok, well gay means you're into men. Like you can fall in love with one," Luke simply explained.

"Oh, well I don't see anything wrong with that. It's just what you prefer so why judge?" Jon commented, shrugging his shoulders. 

"If you like men, then you like men. I won't judge," I said. 

"For not knowing what it meant, you guys are pretty understanding," Bryce smiled, then changed the subject. "So, do you guys have a place to stay? Like family anywhere here or?"

"No, actually. We just wanted to leave where we lived, but had no plan afterwards," I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. I felt my eyes change a bit to yellow. 

"Oh, well you can stay here. We have a few spare bedrooms upstairs and we'd be happy to let you use them," Luke offered. I nodded and gave him a big smile. 

"I'm gonna go grab our bags from the car," I walked out the front door, keys in hand, and went to the car. 

I opened the truck, ducking when the door rose up. I picked up each suitcase one at a time and placed it on the street. I stared at the last one, it being the duffle bag. I contemplated whether I should bring it inside or keep it in the car. I mean, Luke already knows we have guns and we need the cash handy on us. I decided and took it out, putting it on the ground and hearing the clink of the guns and magazines. 

Not wanting to go inside yet, I looked up at the stars. There were tons of them, much more than at the lab, and the moon was bigger and brighter. The night time was always my favorite. It was when I was left alone and could be lost in my own thoughts. Sleep would carry me away from the bad times in reality, and I didn't care that they sometime gave me nightmares. They were much better than the hell I went through during the day.

Suddenly, I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt a hand tightly grip around my wrist, turning me around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter complete!
> 
> I was gonna post two days ago but I was busy, so I apologize!
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!


	4. Ohm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohm and Jon make friends with Luke and Bryce, gaining more trust.

"Bryce don't fucking do that!" My sudden outburst startled Bryce who let go of my wrist in panic. He began to back up slowly, the little expression that he could see probably scaring him. 

My face fell and it was my turn to grab his wrist. He whimpered, shutting his eyes. He reminded me myself when I was with Father. 

"I-I'm sorry, you just scared me," I sighed. "I thought you were someone else."

Bryce slowly opened his eyes. He stared at my hand and then back at my face. I let go and brought him into a hug, resting my head on his shoulder. His tense body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"Who did you think I was?" 

"Let's just say someone I never want to see again."

He nodded his head, pulling away from the warm hug. I shivered from the cold temperature outside and from the loss of Bryce's body heat. Bryce raised an eyebrow, but I waved it off in response. 

"Need help carrying these inside?" I nodded as he grabbed two suitcases and rolled them inside. I slung the duffle bag on my shoulder and shut the car door. Grasping the other bag, I went back into our possible new home. 

///

I opened my eyes to meet complete darkness. I move my hands in a panic to quickly touch my face and realize a pillow was covering my vision. I sigh in relief, rolling over to face the ceiling. The room was soft and bright, the grey curtains making it nice to wake up to. Instead of shielding my eyes from any brightness, since there was no need to, I watched the fan. It spun clockwise which put me in a calming trance. I caught one wing of the fan and watched it spin around, counting each loop. When I got to 37 full-circles, everything around me started spinning. I clutched my head and giggled to myself, waiting for the dizziness to go away. 

Once it was gone, I snuggled into the grey blankets and took in the scent. It smelled like fresh lavender instead of the old, strong chemicals of the lab. I could get use to this. I smiled widely and sat up. I grabbed my favorite grey jacket and put it on over my naked torso, deciding not to zip it up. As long as it covered my damaged back, I was satisfied. I slipped my long plaid green pajama pants over my boxers so I wasn't almost naked in front of anyone. I grabbed my mask and slid it on, leaving the bedroom and going downstairs. 

When I got to the main floor, it was empty. I was probably the only one up. I plopped down on the couch, and pulled out my phone. There were over 100 texts from Father. I opened them up, and quickly scrolled through them.

Father- WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?!?   
.....  
GET YOU'RE ASSES BACK HERE!!!  
.....  
RYAN DENIS!  
.....  
I swear when you get back you'll be in so much pain!  
.....  
You'll wish you never left...  
.....  
Jon will pay for listening to your dumb ass  
I'll find you, don't get too comfortable

Those few texts caught my eye, especially the last two. I gulped at the thought of him finding us and hurting Jon. The past 12 years have been painful enough. Imagine a pissed off father and more torture. I shivered and closed the message app. 

Before I could do anything else, the staircase quietly creaked. I flicked my head up to see Jon's mask shining with the light. He was only wearing a pair of long plaid blue pajama bottoms, similar to mine. He didn't have a shirt on, so his pale bare chest was showing. 

"Morning bud," I said, fixing myself so my legs were closer to my chest. 

"Morning." Jon shuffled over and sat down next to me, leaning on me to have a perfect view of my phone. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. Father texted me." I went back to the app and showed him the angry messages. He scanned the texts, swiping his thumb upward once in a while to scroll through them. He sighed when he was finished and gave the phone back. 

"Hopefully, he doesn't find us," he mumbled, putting his legs on the couch. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and brought him closer. 

We scrolled through my phone together, mostly looking up about our Zodiac signs. I was a Cancer and Jon was a Taurus, which was a great match. We laughed at a few since they were so funny and true. 

A few hours later, Luke and Bryce woke up. 

Luke had on a black shirt and blue jeans on, ready for the day. Bryce had the same pants on from last night, but a different shirt as it was replaced with a faded green one. 

"Morning, Masked Brothers," Luke waved, heading into the kitchen. 

"Wow, you guys are, like, attached to the hip," Bryce observed, following Luke. Luke began making himself some coffee, while Bryce sat at the bar. 

"Well, what do you expect when Ohm is the only one I can depend on," Jon said. Bryce and Luke looked at us with a sad look. I ruffled Jon's hair and he swatted my hand away. 

"I'm sorry. I forgot. Bad past." Bryce rested his elbows on the bar and covered his face with his hands. 

"It's okay," Jon assured, looking down in thought. "You wanna see something?"

Jon got up, and I gave him a concerned look. He reached for his mask and whipped it off. His eyes were his normal crystal blue, thank god, and he had a small smile on his face. 

"You guys might as well know what I look like," Jon shrugged. "I mean, Luke, you saved us from the streets. Bryce, you healed my leg, which is doing much better by the way. And, you guys gave us a place to stay. I feel like I can trust you two."

I had the straightest face on, and my emotions were mixing. Should I be angry with Jon? Should I agree with him since everything he said was true? Should I just run out and act like we never met these two?

"Wow, you're a pretty handsome man, Delirious," Luke chuckled. "I'm surprised you would hide that."

"Being the gay one, I have to agree," Bryce followed. 

Jon looked at me, eyes practically begging for me to take of my mask. I huffed, and stood beside him. I made sure my eyes were my natural shade and slowly pulled off the plastic hiding my identity. 

"I guess your right. Maybe we should trust you. You kinda saved our lives." Luke was staring right into my eyes, his expression showing surprised. Bryce was frozen, his face slowly turning red. 

"Hold on. You're eyes are fucking purple." I laughed at Luke's reaction. It was the first time I've ever received that comment from anyone. 

"Yeah, um, they're unique, aren't they?" The two nodded, and Jon softly giggled. 

"That's not something I see everyday. Those are natural, right?" Bryce asked. I nodded.

"Well, they're very beautiful. And so are you," Bryce mumbled the last part, but I heard it clear as day. 

"Aw, thanks, Bryce," I cooed. 

Bryce's face glowed a bright red and he looked away. I chuckled, walking up to the flushed man, and wrapping my arms around his waist. I whispered in his ear I heard the last part and he became a darker shade of red. I shook my head and let go of Bryce. 

"And you, tell me when you do that kind of shit, okay?" I pointed at Jon and he snickered, nodding his head. 

"Yes, sir Ohm." 

We all laughed. It felt nice to interact with other people without someone criticizing you or beating you half to death. 

The four of us talked for a bit in the living room, asking each other small questions just so we get an idea of how each of us are. Bryce recently graduated high school and planned on going into the medical field. He also turned 19 in April. He's an animal lover and he craves the color purple. 

Luke was 22, so he graduated school a while ago. He works part time at the police department, which was pretty interesting. He knows a lot about guns, and owns a few himself. He takes interest in the color red because he said it was the color of his dead victims. Jon was laughing like a mad man at this since he can be violent from time to time. 

And of course, Jon and I didn't reveal much about ourselves, not really wanting to talk about our unforgettable past. Luckily, they understood. 

"So, since I'm way too lazy to cook right now, how about we go to a restaurant," Bryce suggested. 

"We've heard of restaurants, but we've never been to one. So, why not?" I said. Luke and Bryce gave us crazy looks. They were about to say something but Jon interrupted them. 

"Before you start asking questions and for future reference, we haven't done much in this world. We've never left the house ever besides now."

"Wow. Well, you'll love this place. There's so much to do, so we'll show you around!" Bryce exclaimed. 

"Alright you newbies, go get you're asses dressed," Luke instructed. Bryce, Jon and I went upstairs and got ready for the day. I took a quick shower in the master bathroom in my room. I liked that I had my own bathroom, so I didn't have to be bothered. 

Once finished, I hopped out and dried myself off. I threw some clothes on my bed while my hair dried and slid on my boxers and black skinny jeans on. I put on a white shirt with names of different places around the world jumbled together, and black converse. Before exiting the room, I snatched my grey jacket and tied it around my waist. 

I made my way downstairs and saw everyone was waiting on me. Bryce had something similar to mine but his shirt was a dark navy blue with an American flag and an eagle. Jon had on blue jeans and a purple shirt with some owls on it. He also had his sky blue jacket around his waist, like me. 

"About time you got down here," Luke got up, grabbing his stuff by the front door. 

"Let's go eat! I'm starving!" Jon jumped up and grabbed his mask before rushing out the door in excitement. The three of us followed my excited brother. I slipped my mask on and Bryce held the door for me, locking it once we were all outside. 

This day will be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter complete!
> 
> Yes, the babies are becoming friends!  
> And Ohm and Jon are finally gonna explore the world outside the lab!
> 
> By the way, if anyone is interested in being a beta, just hit me up in the comments. My work needs a bit of help since I'm a young writer. :/
> 
> Anyway, until next chapter!
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!


	5. Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious and Ohm's life is just beginning.

I spent most of my time in the car staring out the window, admiring everything that passed by. There were so many people walking alongside the street, yet so many of them driving in cars. Everything was so lively, whether it was the shops or the people themselves. 

Ryan was doing the same, resting his head on his hand. He only moved his head when his hand started slipping. His mouth would curve up every once in awhile when something intriguing passed by. 

Bryce and Luke were having there own conversation up front, knowing that we just wanted to scan the area. Luke carefully kept his attention on the road, peeking at Bryce sometimes whether it was to talk or to give him the idea that he was listening. About once or twice, Bryce looked into the center mirror, locking eyes with me. I flicked my head away towards the window which made Bryce chuckle. 

I was really starting to trust these guys, although Ryan might be a bit uneasy, I believed they were good. Anything was better than Father. I knew that it was very risky showing them my face, but I wanted them to know just in case we encountered 'him'. Every memory made with him has been carved into my brain, and I will never forgive him. It's bad enough that I lost my virginity at the age of 6, and to my own father. 

Ever since then, whenever people touched me, or attempted to, I would shy away, not wanting any human contact. I mean, I barely survived when Bryce was patching up my leg. I only told myself to stay strong so I didn't die right then and there on the couch.

I pressed my knees tightly against my chest, being careful with my slightly injured leg and becoming isolated on the small seat. I kept my focus on the environment and noted every turn we made. Eventually we pulled into what I assumed was the restaurant. I didn't catch what the sign said on the front since we turned in so fast. 

Once Luke parked, I was the first to get out. I went to Ryan's side of the car and opened it up, practically dragging him out. He laughed at my childish excitement, but I knew he was just as happy.

"You've guys have tried pancakes before, right?" Luke locked the car, coming around the from to stand by us. Ryan and I nodded. 

"Well, welcome to the international house of pancakes! A.k.a iHOP," Luke shouted the first part, then used his normal, casual voice for the second. Bryce jokingly punched his arm, and walked towards the door, holding it open like the gentleman he is. The three of us thanked him as we passed by. 

When I saw the entrance, I was in awe. The restaurant was half full, half empty, whichever you prefer, yet it was so bright. The sun had the perfect angle on the mosaic window that hovered above the tables. Each color blended beautifully, bright greens with light pinks and blues and all the colors! I honestly couldn't form words from the beauty that this restaurant possessed. 

"Come on, Delirious. We haven't even been seated and you're already drooling," Bryce laughed, gesturing to follow my brother. I rolled my eyes, although he couldn't see it, and sat next to Ryan. 

As we chatted away, someone with light brown skin and black hair that swept neatly towards the back put his fingers to his lips. He was directly behind Luke and Bryce, so only me and Ryan saw him. I acted like I didn't see him and waited for him to make a move. 

"Hello, my name is Lui Calibre and today I will be your waiter!" The man now known as Lui shouted in the duo's ears and grabbed their shoulder. Bryce let out a quick high pitched scream, quickly covering his mouth afterward. Luke got up and speed-walked away from the table in shock, covering his face with his hands. At this point, Ryan and I were in tears from laughing so hard. We were drawing so much attention, but it was worth it. 

"Oh my fucking god, Lui!" Luke cursed, starting to laugh himself. 

"I think I just died. Twice," Bryce playfully glared at Lui, but laughed along with us. My face was becoming hot and I had the biggest temptation to take off the mask, but I held off. 

After we all cooled off from our giant laugh fest, Lui took our order for beverages and left to go grab our drinks. 

"So, I'm guessing he's a friend of yours?" Ryan asked, reaching under his mask to wipe his eyes. 

"Yeah, we've known him for a long while now," Bryce typed away at his phone while he spoke. "We met in middle school, I think?"

"We've never been to an actual school. Ryan and I were homeschooled," I peeked at Ryan, seeing he was staring at his phone in his lap. 

"Damn, well you two are still young, so Ohm can go through his Senior year and Delirious, you can start your Sophomore year. We have some friends who still attend school, but it doesn't start up until September since its summer break," Luke explained. 

"Aren't we heading over to Tyler's in a few weeks for his end of summer party?" Bryce asked, directing his question to Luke. I tensed at the word 'party'. He simply answered with a nod. 

"It's not really a party. It's just a small get together with friends. Lui's going," Luke assured, probably noting my tense state. I relaxed.

"I heard my name," Lui chimed in while holding our drinks. He gave us our respective drinks. Luke got iced coffee, Bryce got Mountain Dew, Ryan got water, and I got lemonade. "Okay, you guys ready to order?" 

"Yes, but god that still sounds so weird coming from you," Bryce commented, setting his menu aside. 

"I know right? But I have to say it!"

Shaking it off, Luke ordered just normal pancakes, stacked 3 high, with bacon and eggs. Bryce ordered the same, but his pancakes had bananas and chocolate in the mix. Lui wrote both orders down, then looked at Ryan and I. 

"And you new people that Luke and Bryce have never told me about."

"Since we've never been here before, how about you surprise us!" I exclaimed. Ryan agreed with me, but never removed his eyes from his phone. 

"Hmm. I like it! If I may ask, what are your names? Since Bryce and Luke seem to keep secrets from me." Bryce and Luke rolled their eyes. 

"Oh! Um, I'm Delirious and this is my brother Ohm. We met those two yesterday, actually."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I like your masks, by the way." With that, he left to put in our orders. 

Curiosity getting the best of me, I looked over Ryan's shoulder at his phone. He was scrolling through the constant messages being sent to his phone, cringing as a few were threats. I saw the sender was Father and that got my anger boiling. But, the most recent text caught my eye.

‘I will kill Jon the same way I killed his mother’

My vision tinted with red and blue as I grabbed Ryan's arm and dragged him out the exit next to our table. Ryan was going to question me but I quickly interrupted. 

"Father killed my mother?" Ryan was silent, his lips pressed in a thin line. He glanced at his phone, realizing what I saw and slowly nodded. 

"I was only seven when he forcefully drowned her in the bathroom. I walked in on him, being so brutal and strangling her. When he saw me, he told me not to tell you or he would kill you in the same way. I-I," I cut him off with a strong hug, letting him cry the memory away. I let some tears shed myself since I now knew my mother didn't pass away peacefully.

"It's not your fault." I rubbed small circles on his back with my thumb. My mask was becoming uncomfortable so I pulled it off. Ryan did the same, staring right into my eyes afterwards. I stared back, recognizing the deep blue and purple. I felt more tears form in my eyes as I buried my face deep into his chest. Father always has a way to hurt us, even when we're not around him. 

"Why does he do this to us?" I sobbed, referring to Father. I felt Ryan shake his head, then rest his chin on my head. I let the tears run for a bit, my body finally deciding it had enough. 

"I love you, Ohm." 

"I love you too, Delirious." Ryan kissed the top of my head as we separated. Both of our faces were stained with tears and our eyes were mixing different emotions, yet we had smiles on our faces. "I have an idea." 

Ryan stood next to me so I had a perfect view of his phone. He tapped on the Settings app and went to General. He clicked on reset, then the 'Erase all Content and Settings' button. He confirmed his decision, and we watched as everything deleted. Once the process finished, he handed me the phone.

"Smash it." I looked up at him and he had his little toothy grin. I returned it and grabbed the phone. I raised my hand over my head and threw it to the ground as hard as I could. The screen completely shattered and the back flew off. I laughed and stomped on it with plenty of force, breaking it even more. 

Ryan shook his head and grabbed the remains, throwing it somewhere in the grass in front of us. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arm securely around my shoulder, then stuck up his middle finger in the direction the broken device went. 

"Fuck you, Father!" He shouted as I pushed him off of me. 

"Dude, we're in public!" I laughed. Laughing along with me, he put the finger away and slipped on his mask. I did so as well. 

We made our way back inside, Bryce and Luke giving us a confused face. Lui was there too, leaning against the booth, with the same expression. 

"That was adorably confusing," Lui commented before being called by one of the other employees. He shrugged and walked off.

"What happened?" Bryce asked. 

"A problem that we took care of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, fuck you Father!
> 
> Thank you so much MonochromeTurtle for helping me a bit with this chapter! I love you so much <3
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Until next chapter!


	6. Delirious

"Ok, that was the best breakfast I've ever had," I said, pushing the empty plate aside and fixing my mask back over my face. Ryan hummed in agreement and took a long sip of his water. 

"I'm gonna go pay." Luke pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and walked towards the register. I watched as he talked to the cashier with a kind smile, handing her his credit card as she swiped it. She handed it back along with a small piece of paper, and Luke walked away. "Ready to go?" 

We all got up in response, giving Lui a wave goodbye and heading out the way we came. Driving off, Luke and Bryce quickly picked up conversation while Ryan and I admired the passing world. I pulled my legs onto the seat, sitting criss-cross, not minding the small pain in my left leg. I always kept my legs close to me, it becoming a habit the day I turned six. 

"Delirious, doesn't that hurt?" Bryce asked out of the blue. 

"I've felt worse," I shrugged, my head still facing the window. I moved my eyes to see Bryce look down in guilt as he played with his hands. "Bryce, don't feel guilty. You didn't know."

The ginger looked up in surprise, not realizing that he was easy to read. Luke and Ryan chuckled in unison as Bryce's face became red in embarrassment. 

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, Bryce, you are honestly so terrible at poker faces." Luke smoothly spun the steering wheel, making the car go left onto a busy road. Bryce huffed in response and turned to face the window.

"You act like I didn't see you when Ohm was hugging you and you started blushing," I smirked, watching not only Bryce's, but Ryan's face as well became dark shades of red. 

"Ohm, you too?" Luke and I started laughing as the blushing duo looked at each other. Looking back at us, I knew Ryan was glaring daggers at me, which meant he would find some way to deal with me later. I looked at Bryce and saw he was glaring at Luke, well attempting to, but our laughs made him laugh. Soon Ryan finally joined in and the car was filled with our loud outbursts. 

Dying down a bit, we talked amongst each other, Luke and I bringing up the hug every once in awhile in a jokingly manner. Luke ended up parking alongside a large, open area of land with trees, a calm brick sidewalk, and wooden benches scattered around. The trees swayed with the wind, and the sun reflected on the green to make it brighter. 

Getting out, we walked around the park, Ryan and I in the front while Luke and Bryce observed from the back. There were a few people strolling, children playing in the fields while parents watched from the afar. I turned towards Ryan and saw that he was mainly staring at the multicolored trees. Interrupting his thoughts, Bryce came up beside him, with his innocent smile. 

"You guys like the park?" Luke asked from my right. I slightly jumped away from his sudden booming voice. 

"It's mesmerizing," Ryan replied, chuckling at my startled state. Distracted, Bryce yanked the mask off Ryan's face and ran away into the grassy plains. Ryan's eyes flashed black, but went back to their normal violet and he chased after Bryce. The two males ran around, Bryce dodging Ryan's attempts to grab at the grey piece of plastic. My head was slightly tilted as I watched and got the perfect angle of what was happening. 

"Give my mask back, McQuaid!"

"You gotta catch me first, Ohm! This is revenge!"

"Revenge my ass!"

They continued shouting playfully at each other as they danced around. It was rare that I saw or even heard Ryan truly happy. He's either watching after me or worrying about father, which altered his mood. Now, I think I'll see this side of him more often. 

"Bryce really likes your brother," Luke said, crossing his arms and smiling. 

"It's been awhile since I've seen Ohm this happy." Luke quickly looked down and his eyebrows knitted together. 

"I can see them together. You know, dating." I hummed in thought. 

"I don't know. Ohm is hard to win over honestly. He's not tough, but he's not fragile either. He's afraid of getting hurt."

"Well, Bryce isn't a bad guy. He's too nice for his own good, so I can't imagine him breaking Ohm's heart." 

"Yeah. It's just," I trailed off, closing my eyes and sighing. "I don't want him to get hurt. I've seen it all my life and I don't want our past to start all over again. Not saying Bryce is bad, he's not even close, but still."

"I know what you mean." Luke reached out and rubbed my back. I flinched, eyes glowing black, and I moved away, Luke giving me a weird look. 

"Please just don't," I whimpered. Luke frowned and apologized, returning his gaze to the duo in the field.

Ryan had finally caught Bryce. They were lying in the grass, Ryan sitting on top of Bryce while he held the mask in his hand. Bryce was laughing, trying to push Ryan off, but Ryan just smiled and barely moved a muscle. 

"Hey, I want to show you something," Luke said, walking to his right. 

I followed him to the edge of the park where a forest stood and a dirt road cut through it. We walked on as I kicked almost every rock that I saw. It was a bit long, but there was an end. The path lead to a busy town, a large circle with a fountain in the middle being its centerpiece. People were walking around, entering shops, talking amongst each other, or surrounding the fountain to relax. The panel flooring shined against the sun's bold rays, making the place have a unique glow. It seemed small but there were three long streets that had shops lined up along them. 

"Nice isn't it?" I nodded my head, having the biggest smile on my face under the mask. "Well then, let's go explore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay complete!
> 
> There might be another chapter today since I won't be able to update all week because school.
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Til next chapter!


	7. Ohm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BrOhm moment

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me, that you have never watched Lion King in your life?!" I shook my head and Bryce looked at me in pure shock. We were currently lying in the grass on our backs, looking up at the puffy white clouds. Bryce brought up something called Disney and how this movie called 'The Lion King' was his favorite. 

"My father never let us watch any movies," I shrugged. 

"Wow, you're father was a terrible man."

"Heh, you have no idea," I mumbled. I knew Bryce heard me when he frowned and turned to face me. 

"I'm really sorry, Ohm."

"Bryce, how many times do I have to tell you stop saying sorry. You've done nothing wrong and I couldn't imagine you doing something bad either," I turned so we were face-to-face. 

"Sor-" He cut himself off, pressing his lips tightly together. "How did Luke find you?"

This question caught me by surprise. I took a deep breath and started explaining, beginning when we escaped our room. I told him about how we were to never leave our "home", how Jon got shot, and how we escaped via car. Bryce would nod every now and then, indicating that he was listening and understanding the words coming out of my mouth. I tried not to go too far into our past, but enough that he would catch my drift. 

"You really care about Delirious, huh?" Bryce sighed. I turned back towards the sky, shutting my eyes in thought. 

"He's my number one priority. I could care less what happens to me, but if anything happens to him, I would hate myself all over again."

"What do you mean 'all over again'?" I shook my head, not wanting to explain the real reason. 

"Maybe another time." Bryce mumble an 'okay' and stared at the clouds. We sat in peaceful silence, the sound of children and the soft breeze nipping at our ears. I turned around to see that Luke and Jon were gone and they were nowhere in sight. 

"Luke probably took him to the town pass the forest. They'll be fine," Bryce noticed my concerned state. The tension in my body loosened up as I layed back down, admiring the clouds again. 

I heard Bryce shuffle next to me, and moments later I felt a weight on my chest. I looked down to see Bryce resting his head on me. I hesitated a bit, but realize I was in control and Bryce would never hurt me, so I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

It felt nice being comfortable with someone other than Jon. I felt free. Knowing that there are others out there who care warms me up inside. So, I could get use to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day?! What?!?!
> 
> I did this since I wont update all week because of school. Ugh, that word >.


	8. Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious and Luke explore the town a bit while Bryce and Ohm have a moment.

I quietly leaned against the small wall in the clothing store, admiring the little groups of people bundled around the store. I was mostly focusing on Luke, who was talking with the store clerk who had short brown hair, cream skin, and was kinda buff. While I was looking, Luke turned and motioned me to come over. I pushed myself off the wall and made my way towards them.

"Hey, Delirious. Meet my friend, Brock. Brock, this is my friend Delirious." Brock waved and smiled brightly. 

"Nice to meet you. Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before."

"Something like that," I said, tilting my head. Habit. 

Before Brock could comment, another male with neat brown hair that was swept to the side and bright blue-green eyes hugged him from behind. Brock flinched in surprise, but relaxed once he saw who it was. 

"Hey, babe. I thought you were coming later," Brock said, kissing the taller's cheek. 

"Hmm, well I thought I would surprise you," the other giggled. I noted that he was probably from Ireland or something along those lines. 

"Wow, Luke. You seem to attract all the gay people," I joked. "Nothing against them, but seriously."

"I think everyone in, like, my main group of friends is gay," Luke assumed, resting his elbows on the counter. 

"Well, except Tyler apparently," the Irishman rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah right. He just says that because he's afraid to admit it," Brock said. The other two nodded in agreement. 

"Oh, by the way, I'm Brian, Brock's boyfriend." Brian snuggled his head in the crook of Brock's neck. Brock blushed a bit, and I chuckled. 

"I can see that. I'm Delirious."

"Well, we gotta head back. Delirious’ brother and Bryce are at the park past the woods." Luke said, standing up straight. 

"Ok, well, it was nice meeting you Delirious." The couple waved as we left the shop. 

"Nice people. I'm guessing they're going to the party as well?" I questioned, looking up at Luke. He hummed in approval as we made our way towards the woods. 

We walked and listened to the sounds around us, consisting of people's conversation, the water crashing in the fountain, and the wisps of wind clipping the trees. I removed my eyes from the floor, and I honestly wish I didn't. I froze in place, cold chills running down my spine and Luke kept walking. Shortly, he noticed and turned around, having a concerned expression. 

"You okay?" He walked closer to me. When he was in arm’s length, I pulled him towards me and hid behind his back, clutching the back of his shirt without a second thought. I began to shake as I whispered the name that I hoped I would never speak again. 

"My father."

"Where?" His voice was sternly concerned. 

"Tan skin, black shirt, grey jeans, smoking," I described. Luke scans the crowd for him, standing still when he sees him.

"He hasn't noticed us. Let's just keep moving." He lightly grabbed my wrist and lead me back to the forest. I allowed this, my mind too occupied on the fact that my father was here and not too far away from Ryan. 

Not thinking straight, I twisted my head to take one hopeful last glance at my father. The moment I did, he looked up and briefly locked eyes with me. I inhaled quickly and picked up the pace, finally approaching the woods. I sighed in relief, and Luke let go of my wrist when we were far enough. 

"So, that was him. Never thought I'd meet your father this early," Luke said.

"I didn't want you to meet him," I spat, feeling a tear roll down my face. It became silent. Maybe I shouldn't have been so aggressive against him when he had nothing to do with my mood. I glanced at Luke as he looked down in shame, a sense of guilt bubbling inside me. I looked back hesitantly to make sure father wasn't there. Fortunately, he wasn't. 

"Hey, Luke?" He hummed. "You'd never hurt me, right?"

"No, hell no! Never in a million years would I fucking hurt you. You've done nothing wrong and I don't expect you to," Luke retorted, truth glowing in his eyes. "Bryce wouldn't either. He can't even harm a fly."

I chuckled at this. 

"Thanks. For getting me out of there." I said. Luke nodded as we exited the woods. From there, I saw Bryce and Ryan were still in the same place in the grass except in a different position.

I smiled widely, happy that Ryan's getting comfortable with Bryce. I got closer to see the duo cuddled together, peacefully sleeping. Their legs were tangled and Bryce was pressed against Ryan's side, his face buried in the crook of his neck. Ryan's arm was holding Bryce close by his lower back, a little bit too close to Bryce's ass. Luke chuckled, taking a quick picture with his phone. I giggled as we, hating to do this, woke the couple up. 

I lightly shook Ryan, and he stirred a bit, mumbling nonsense. Luke did the same with Bryce, and his eyes began to flutter open. The two looked at each other, their faces becoming red. They mumbled apologies and untangled from each other. 

"Aww, why couldn't that moment last forever?" I pouted, crossing my arms. 

"Don't worry Del, I have a picture." Luke shook his phone in a taunting way with the picture shown on the device. 

"WHAT?!" Bryce and Ryan shouted in unison, both of them turning a deeper shade of red. Luke showed them the photo, keeping a tight grip on the phone. 

"Why was your hand so close to my butt?" Bryce asked Ryan. 

"I didn't realize. I was just as asleep as you were," Ryan defended, putting his hands up.

"Yeah sure," I mumbled, although Ryan did hear me, earning me a slap to the back of my head. I whined and he smirked his confident, “I win” smirk. 

///

I gripped my new iPhone, setting it all up and tapping at the screen. We just left the phone store so Ryan and I could get our new phones. Before that, we stopped at a bank to put in some of our money and received two debit cards, one for Ryan and one for me. We had to go back to the house to grab the rest. It was a long and confusing process, but Bryce and Luke assisted us in anything we were struggling with. Which was everything. 

"God damn I am absolutely fucking exhausted," Luke huffed, resting his head on the steering wheel of the car. 

"I think Ohm can say the same thing." I looked over at my brother to see him knocked out again, soft snores escaping his lips. "He did a lot before we left the lab. He'd stay up almost all night long, then our father would get pissed at him."

"Well, let him sleep. He deserves it," Bryce said. "You know, you're the most important thing to him."

I looked up in surprise. "Where'd you here that?"

"He told me. He talked about how you were the most important thing to him and if something ever happened to you, he would hate himself all over again."

I sighed and leaned against the window. "We only had each other. We had no mother and our father doesn't do shit. He's important to me as well. You guys are as well, just not as much as Ohm."

"Thanks, I feel honored," Luke chuckled, pulling into the driveway. I shook Ryan up calmly and he flinched at my touch. I touched his cheek to tell him it was me because our father used to wake him up just as calmly, but would be rough and harsh after. So, we came up with this technique. His hesitation disappeared as he sat up. 

"We're at their house." Ryan nodded, stretching a bit before getting out the car. I followed, opening the car door for Luke. He thanked me and waited for Bryce to get out and locked the car. We entered the house, throwing ourselves on the couch. 

"We're watching the Lion King." Bryce suddenly jumped up, grabbing a movie box, taking out a disk, and placing it in the Xbox connected to the TV. 

"Why?" Luke asked. 

"Because these two have never watched it, or any movie." Bryce grabbed the remote, turning on the large flat screen. 

"Wow. You poor babies," Luke said. "I'm grabbing some popcorn and chips."

"Ooh! Grab the Pepsis and lemonade as well!"

"Ok, McQuaid."

"I'm gonna go grab the blankets and pillows." Bryce left to go upstairs, but stopped before he went up, turning around to give us a goofy smile. "By the way, don't call it their home because this is your home too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin!
> 
> This took a bit and I apologize! School is weighing me down.   
> Next chapter while be lengthy... I think...
> 
> So expect that maybe at the end of the week? I don't know.
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Till next time!


	9. Ohm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious and Ohm meet the Squad!

"Are you two sure about this?" Bryce questioned, turning around in his seat and giving us a concerned look. "We don't want to force you guys into something you don't want to do."

"We're sure. You said it was just a get together. We'll survive," I got out the car, making sure my grey mask was secured on my face and my shaggy hair wasn't a mess. I felt Jon grasp my hand and hug my entire arm. I kissed his hair in assurance. 

"These are great people. They won't hurt you, we promise," Luke went to the moderately sized porch. We stayed behind him and he walked in, screaming, "We have arrived!"

Bryce gave us a small smile, following after Luke. I squeezed Jon's hand to tell him I was here and I'd never let go. I led him inside to see Luke hugging a guy who was very tall and Bryce being slung over a buff man's shoulder. He was struggling against his grasp which made Jon and I start laughing. 

"Evan, put me down!" 

"Fine." The man identified as Evan casually said, throwing Bryce onto the couch and sitting on his stomach. 

"Oh come on!" Bryce whined. Jon and I laughed even harder along with the others in the house. 

"Ok, seriously get off. You're crushing my intestines," Bryce complained as Evan got off. 

"Now, I see you've brought two others to this gathering. And you guys are?" The tall guy who was hugging Luke asked. 

"Oh, um, I'm Ohm and this is my brother Delirious," Jon hid more behind me, but Luke said something reassuring. 

"Delirious it's alright. They're nice. These two haven't had the best past, so go easy on them." He directed the last sentence to the others. Jon moved from behind my back, but kept my hand in his. I heard Bryce's familiar giggle, so I looked at him covering his mouth and his eyes shaped like crescents. Before I could react, someone screamed directly behind me, making Jon and I jump and screech in surprise. The guys were laughing as I realized who it was. It was Lui. 

"Lui, you son of a bitch!" I laughed, feeling Jon rub my hand soothingly. 

"You're shaking a lot," he whispered into my ear. I put my hand up and saw that I was, in fact, shaking. 

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. There was an opportunity and I had to take it!" Lui kept laughing as a tall, thin guy shook his head. 

"Ok, fucksticks, into the living room! Let's get this party started!" A guy with ginger-ish hair shouted. We all spread out, some of us on the couch, others on the floor. Jon and I were on the couch with Bryce and Luke was on the floor in front of us. 

"Now, since we have two newbies, we should probably tell them who the hell we are and a bit about ourselves and all that sappy shit," Lui said, looking at us, changing his voice completely, and putting us into a fit of laughter. "I'll start! My name is Lui Calibre. Uhh, I really like Gummy Bears so if you have any, I'll gladly steal them! Uhh, your turn!" 

Lui looked towards the guy who was shaking his head when he scared us earlier. 

"Oh, I'm Daithi, but the American way is David. I'm from Ireland and, yeah." This kept going around the circle.

"I'm Evan. I play hockey? I don't know what to say."

"You're Canasian!" The ginger said. 

"Fine, I'm Canadian and Asian! You're turn!"

"Ok, I'm Craig, the British fuckboy."

"I'm Brian, Delirious you know me. I'm from the same place as that fucktard over there." Brian pointed to David, who glared at him. 

"I'm Brock. Nothing much to say."

"And I'm Tyler, the king of this dumbass household!" 

"And I'm Luke-"

"Shut the fuck up, we already know who the hell you are," Delirious said, surprising everyone, yet making them laugh.

"Ok, so I was thinking, maybe we should play the classic game of Truth or Dare," Craig wiggled his eyebrows, which earned him a pillow to the face by Tyler. 

"It's a good idea. Just don't ever do that again." Tyler got up, walking into his kitchen. "Ohm, Delirious, what do you guys want to drink? I already know what the other shitheads want."

"Soda's fine." I answered for both of us. He came back with a load of canned drinks in his arms. Tyler tossed everyone a different drink, Jon and I both getting Cokes. 

"Everyone on the floor in a circle. I'm gonna turn on some music," Craig commanded, walking over to the stereo and hooking up the iPod. Jon and I moved from the couch to the floor, Jon to my left, Bryce to my right, then Luke next to Bryce. Going from Luke, there was Tyler, Evan, Brock, Brian, Craig, David, then Lui. 

"Since this was your idea, Craig, you go first," Brock said. 

"Alright, who will be my first victim?" Craig eyed the circle evilly and landed on David. "David, truth or dare?"

"I don't trust you, so truth."

"Aw, you're no fun! Are you gay?"

"No, I'm bi. There's a difference. Ok uh, Evan, truth or dare?" Evan chose dare. "Ok, I dare you to not laugh."

"Wait wha-" Before Evan could fully question him, Tyler and Brock started tickling him. He bit his lip as he squirmed around, trying not to laugh. The two finally stopped and Evan took deep breaths. 

"You assholes! My lip is now bleeding, thanks!" He shouted, although he had a smile on his face, wiping the blood off his lip. "Lui, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I ain't no coward!"

"I dare you to, for three rounds, use your squeaker voice."

"I don't have a problem with that! Delirious, truth or dare!" Lui squeaked. 

"Oh, u-uh truth?"

"Why do you wear your mask?"

"Uh, can I switch to dare?" Jon hesitated. 

"Sure! I dare you to take off your mask!" Jon cursed under his breath and he looked at me. 

"C-Can Ohm do it with me?"

"If he wants!"

Jon grabbed his mask, taking a deep breath. I did the same since I didn't want Jon to feel alone. As long as our eyes were their natural shade, we were good. 

"3, 2, 1." We pulled the pieces of plastic off, switching our gazes to the guys. Besides Bryce and Luke, they looked at us with surprised expressions, especially at me. Everyone spoke at once, most of the statements consisting of 'You two are gorgeous' and 'Ohm, you're eyes are purple'. Jon rolled his eyes as I giggled. Luke finally shut them up with his loud, strong voice.

"Yes, I'm aware that my eyes are purple and they are natural. But, Delirious's eyes glow a little in the dark," I said, trying to get some of the attention off of me. Jon glared at me. 

"Well, you guys are handsome as fuck," Craig complemented. Jon and I thanked the British lad. 

"Now, Luke, truth or dare?"

This game went on and on. It got to the point where Brian had to shove ice down his pants and Tyler had to scream outside his house, "There's a guy fucking me in the ass!" That got everyone dying for about 5 minutes. But when it got back to Luke, he asked Jon and Jon picked dare. 

"Hmm. I dare you to hug Evan. That's not too much, right?" Jon was tense but he nodded, standing up along with Evan. They met in the middle before embracing each other. Jon squeaked, closing his eyes. The guys had weird looks since they didn't know the story behind it. Neither did Luke nor Bryce, but they knew Jon didn't like being touched or him touching others unless it's me. 

Jon relaxed a little, and he smiled in Evan's hold. They separated, and went back to their respective spots. 

"You're coming out of your shell a bit more. Good job, Delirious," Luke said. Jon continues the game by asking me the famous question. I hesitated, but simply answered dare. He looked up in thought, moving his lip to the side before getting his idea for a dare. 

"I dare you to kiss Bryce. On the lips may I add." I looked at my brother in pure shock, wanting to slap him right then and there. I turned around to meet a red-faced Bryce, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

"I'm gonna get you for this later, Delirious," I growled, inching a bit towards Bryce. 

We looked at each other, blushing and nervous. The room was silent except for the music blasting from the stereo. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we met in the middle, lips fitting like puzzle pieces. We moved slowly, but in sync as if this wasn't our first time, yet it was. To be honest, I didn't want this moment to end, but unfortunately humans need air. We backed away, opening our eyes slowly and locking them. However the moment we did, Bryce's eyes widened and his eyebrows knitted together. So did everyone who could see me from the front. 

"U-Uh, Ohm? You're eyes are p-pink," Bryce stuttered. This time my eyes widened and I looked at Jon. His mouth dropped open his eyes went black and red. Shit. 

"What happened to controlling our eyes?!" He shouted, tripping over his words. 

"We've never gotten this color before! I couldn't control it if I didn't know it existed!"

"We gotta go!" Jon grabbed his mask and my arm as he dragged me towards the door. But before we left, I felt something tug at my wrist, stopping me from going any further. I instantly panicked eyes going full black as memories hit me like cars. 

///

"Jon? Jon where are you?" I shouted, hoping that his small voice would answer me. It did, but not in the way I wanted. 

"Ryan! Ryan, help me!" At this, I sprinted towards his cries, turning the corner to see my father's friends dragging him away to the basement. I ran full speed at them, pushing them off my crying brother. They were much older and much stronger, but I was too determined and stubborn to care. I managed to get a hold of him, covering him with my own body. 

"Ryan! What did I tell you about coming down here when there are guests?!" My father boomed, stomping down the stairs to see me holding Jon protectively. 

"Fuck you! Your dumbass friends were trying to hurt Jon! What kind of father are you?" I countered. 

"The kind that's gonna kick your ass. Get over here!" He yanked my light body off Jon as he had a painful grip on my wrist. "Bring Jonny to my room. Sorry I have to cut things short, but I have some business to take care of with my sons."

Father dragged me upstairs with his friends and Jon right behind me. Jon and I were kicking and screaming, attempting to get out of their tight holds, yet failing miserably. Once we we at the top, we separated in different directions, but Jon and I tried to grab each other's hand, but only brushed fingers. His dark blue eyes begged for me to do something, yet I was helpless. I yelled for Jon as he yelled for me. 

Moments later, I was thrown into my room, my heading hitting the wall hard. I groaned as my father punched me in the face, eyes shining black and purple. Leaving me in a pathetic heap on the floor, I cried. 

I tried my best to drown out the harsh cries and pleads from Jonathan, but my mind just wouldn't let me, keeping the guilt right where it was. I wanted this to end. I wanted to help Jon out of this hell hole. Even if I had to stay for him to go, it would be worth it. But, I can never save him. It's all my fault. It always will be. 

///

I woke out of unconsciousness, remembering the cold cement floor of the basement. I slowly got up and tried to leave, but metal chains around my wrists forced me to stay.

I tried to yank them out of the wall, but failed. I looked around for something to pick the locks. Unfortunately, there was nothing close to me and all I had on was my boxers. I felt the harsh aftereffects of the whip from yesterday. The dry blood made it worst. I really needed to shower to get all the grime and blood off of me since I've been down here for three days I think. However, there was no way out. 

I sighed in defeat as I layed back down, feeling the hot tears roll down my cold face. I sobbed loudly until my body had enough. This didn't even feel like a home. It felt like I was kidnapped and this guy is torturing me for his own pleasure. Yet, this was my evil father and I had no choice but to live with it. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the small creak of the basement door opening, the small light from the top of the staircase shining through. I cower in fear, assuming it was my father coming down for another round. But, my assumption was false as Jon stood at the bottom of the steps. He saw me and immediately ran in my direction. He crouched in front of my injured stated and hugged me gently. 

"It's been three days, Ohmie," he whimpered. 

"I know, Del, but you can't be down here. Father will catch you." 

"I don't care. I just want you."

He hugged me tighter, and I hissed in pain. I didn't mind though. I rested my chin on his shoulder since it was the only thing I could do at the moment. It felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes, that we were hugging for. However, I knew I had to get Jon to leave. 

"Del, you have to go. Please."

"No."

"Please just go. I'll be fine. I don't want you to get hurt because if Father sees you down here, he'll-"

"I'll do what?" 

Jon and I froze at this sound. He let go and turned around to be faced with Father standing a few feet away from us. His grin darkened as he grabbed Jon and forcefully pushed him off of me. 

"Jonathan, what did I say about being down here?!" He yelled angrily. Jon backed away in fear as Father stomped over and yanked him by his hair. Jon yelped and cried in agony as he received a slap to the face. 

"Leave him alone, please!" I whined, pulling at the restraints. 

"Jonny-boy here needs to be taught a lesson." With that, Jon was dragged upstairs, his calls for me echoing off the walls until the door upstairs shut. I sobbed my heart out as I still heard the awful cries from Jon. 

Once again, I couldn't help him. 

It's all my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished this earlier than I thought!  
> I had a typhoon this weekend which cut into school, so I had time to write this!
> 
> And, I'm really happy how it came out, especially with MonochromeTurtle as my beta! Love you girl!
> 
> Anyway, comment what you think.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Til' next chapter.


	10. Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious and Ohm reveal their tragic past.

"Shit, no, Ohm!" I panicked as Ryan collapsed to the ground on his knees, everything in his eyes from his pupils to his cornea turning black. He was breathing heavily and trembling badly, the worst I've ever seen him. 

"What's happening?" Luke asked, his voice worried and shocked at the same time.

"He's starting to remember." I fell to Ryan's level and tried everything to calm him down. I pushed his hair back, caressed his cheek, then rubbed his knuckles, but nothing was working. 

"What do you mean?" Tyler pushed on. I bit my lip, holding back my tears, as Ryan started crying, his face blank with no emotion. 

"Ohm, please, it's not your fault." I talked barely above a whisper, my voice cracking. Ryan still wasn't moving, and his black eyes were stuck to the floor. Unable to resist, I let the tears roll down my face, knowing he was remembering the worst times. I mumbled it's not your fault over and over again, my hands in his and tears basically soaking my face at this point. 

Stuck in my own thoughts, I heard Ryan gasp and repeat my true name. I reacted by caressing his face, attempting to stop his violent shaking and frantic voice. Once his now purple eyes locked with mine, he pulled me in a tight hug, crying loudly into my shoulder. 

"Jon, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I was a terrible brother," he sobbed, choking on his words.

"It's never been your fault, Ryan. You've protected me all these years to the best of your ability and I couldn't ask for a better brother. If there was someone to blame, i-it's Father." I broke down at the mention of his name. Every tear that rolled down my face was, or I wish was, a memory, escaping my body, never to return and forever stop making my emotions go over board. I began remembering the feeling of the rough nips at my neck and the forced make out sessions, the scenes unforgettable. I ran my fingers on Ryan's back over the indents from each whipping his back received. Ryan pulled me into his lap, which allowed me to bury my face into his chest and hide. He shoved his face into my soft black hair to keep his depressing expression hidden. We held onto each other as if we were to let go, we would fall into an infinite abyss, loosing one another in the process. 

After what seemed like hours of letting out our past, I felt delicate hands rest on my arms. I turned my head to see Bryce hugging Ryan from behind with small tears on his face. Then, Luke's strong, yet soft arms wrapped around me, slowly followed by everyone else. I leaned a bit into Luke and Evan, who were closest to me, to help myself calm down a bit. I had a great connection with Luke and Evan made my heart tingle sometimes.

I looked at Ryan to see him breathing slowly, eyes closed, snuggling into Bryce and switching to his somewhat normal state. Bryce comforted him with small circles on his upper arm, resting his chin on Ryan's head with some occasional tears falling. I sent a soft smile their way, loving the way they hugged like they were meant to be, soulmates per say. I took a deep breath and sat up. 

"I guess we have some explaining to do."

"It's not necessary, but it's recommended," Brock said. 

"You guys were gonna find out one day. We're not gonna leave you to question." Ryan removed himself from Bryce's chest. We all got back on the couches, getting comfortable for this long tragic story. 

"Where to begin," Ryan mumbled. 

"How about you start with the whole eye thing," Craig suggested, circling his finger around his own eyes for emphasis.

"Well, um, we were born with it," I started. "They change color according to our mood, like orange for happy, deep blue for sad, purple for pain, etc. So, when Bryce and Ohm kissed, I'm assuming he felt love, which we've never experienced before. Romantically, of course." Ryan blushed a little, looking down. "We were raised in a lab. Our father took care of us, both our mothers dead. He-he killed mine. Drowned her. Ohm w-walked in on him, strangling her in the bathroom. He threatened to k-kill me unless Ohm kept his mouth shut. It's j-just-" Ryan stopped me so I could take a break from all these bad memories. He continued.

"He killed mine as well. Gunshot to her head. Father wanted us to himself and he definitely showed it. He-" Ryan took a shaky breath, his hands vibrating. He got up from the sofa, turned around, and took off his jacket and shirt. Gasps traveled around the room as they saw the violent scars from the occasional whippings father created. It was hard for me to see, knowing this is what happened and I was completely oblivious at the time. 

Ryan put his shirt back on and plopped on the couch with a sigh. "He abused me since I was six continuously for years. I had to lie to Jon, so he wouldn't find out that our father beat me for countless hours. Sometimes I was stuck in the basement for days, maybe even weeks without seeing Jon. I'm surprised I lasted that long," Ryan finished and blinked back the tears. Everyone stood with complete horror and shock on their faces, which I knew was gonna get worst. 

"I-I was," I gulped, trying to get out that one word that describes my past exactly," raped at the age of six. Lost my virginity to my own father. He used my body once, twice, sometimes three times a week. He'd force me to do things, terrible things a-and I-I couldn't do a-anything about it." I broke down again, curling myself into a tight ball like I usually do when thinking about my past.

Ryan embraced my triggered self to calm me down and I did. I let my eyes go dark blue and purple and looked up, resting my chin on my knees. Some people, like Lui, Bryce, and Brock, were pretty much crying. The rest were in disbelief and their emotions showed on their faces. 

Ryan's face was soaked with tears, maybe not as much as mine but he was just as broken and upset as I was. His eyes bled black, purple, and blue with very small hints of orange as he smiled weakly. I leaned into him more with the same weak smile. 

"But Ryan protected me. He'd do stupid things to make sure I didn't get touched that day or week. He'd beg for Father to leave me alone and somewhat sacrifice himself. The worst thing that ever happened at the lab was when we were separated. He'd always put me first and I love him for that." Ryan kissed my forehead, mumbling an 'I love you too," in return. Awes passed around the room as I blushed slightly from embarrassment, making my eyes glint with yellow. Nonetheless, it made me happy. 

"You two are so adorable," Lui cooed, wiping the little amount of tears off his pink cheeks. 

"But that's absolutely fucked up, my god." Craig rested his thumb and index finger near his temples while the rest of his palm layed against his forehead. 

"How'd you escape?" Evan questioned.

"We stole one of the delivery cars from the parking garage while getting chased by security guards. Jon got shot in the leg and I had to carry his heavy ass down, like, twenty flights of stairs." I punched Ryan in the arm and he chuckled. 

"So, I'm guessing your name is Jon and yours Ryan?" Brian pointed at me then Ryan. We nodded.

"Well, my full name is Jonathan."

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that all this shit happened to y'all in a time span of, what, 9 or 12 years?" Luke shook his head with an unsettling shake. 

"I'm so sorry." Bryce was holding back his thick tears as best as he could, but failed as they came pouring out like wild rapids of a raging river. "That's so bad, oh my god."

Ryan pulled Bryce close to comfort the shocked and upset person. He rubbed Bryce's arm with one hand and his outer thigh with his other. Bryce shoved his face into Ryan's already-soaked t-shirt courtesy of me and curled up into his lap. The gestures worked wonders as Bryce became subtle and calm, his sobbing being replaced with sniffles and small whimpers.

"Wow, you are really good at calming people down," Tyler observed, making Bryce lift his head up slowly with a red face. 

"When your life consists of crying, screaming, and pain, you learn to calm yourself and others down," Ryan said before realizing how afflicting that sounded. "T-That was so depressing. I'm sorry." 

"There's no need for you to apologize. You two have been through hell," Evan remarked. 

I nodded my head and wiped my condensed face with the sleeve of my sky blue jacket. I watched as Bryce closed his eyes and fell against Ryan's chest. My lip curved into a small smile. 

"It's been a long night so we should head to bed. Ohm, Delirious, the spare bedroom are upstairs so just make yourselves at home," Tyler got up and stretched along with the other guys. 

"Y'all can take the room I usually use and I'll share with Bryce," Luke suggested. I smiled up at him and nodded in approval. 

Ryan and I grabbed our overnight bags and headed upstairs where Luke showed us the bedroom. He gave us a small wave goodnight and the other guys shouted it as they entered their respective rooms. 

I tossed Ryan his pajamas to put on and slipped into mine. I climbed into bed while Ryan turned on the fan and shut off the dim lights of the room. The only thing making the room not go completely dark was the dim blue glow of my eyes, the softness relaxing. I felt the weight shift behind to me, indicating Ryan got into the bed and under the covers. He pulled me into his chest until my back was pressed against him. Ryan sighed as he snuggled his face into my hair.

"I can't believe that happened."

"Yeah. In a weird way, it felt nice to, you know, let it out I guess."

Ryan hummed in agreement. I exhaled loudly with stress and tiredness in it, closing my eyes to fall into what hopefully would be a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG IM SO SORRY!
> 
> I haven't updated this for a month and I'm so fucking sorry!
> 
> Hopefully this chapter makes up and I'll try posting the next as soon as possible. I've mostly been busy with school but we have so many days off of school in November it's crazy so I'll try dishing chapters out. 
> 
> I love you all and thanks for the kind support! :D
> 
> Comment what you think.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Til next chapter! <3


	11. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath

The room was quiet, only the faint sound of the air conditioning ringing in my ears. I sat up with a loud yawn, rubbing my drooping eyes to wake myself up more. I looked to my right to see Bryce still asleep. Bryce wasn't the type to snore, so all you could hear was light breathing coming from his parted lips. His hair sloppily covered his right eye and arms hugged his pillow diagonally. 

Bryce was overall a peaceful person, the total opposite of what I was. He was the kind of person who would help anyone on the street or apologize for the smallest things. He didn't like putting up fights and was sensitive towards many things. He cared about others dearly and couldn't hurt anyone or anything. 

I was the type of person who got mad easily and fought my way through things. Well, I talked first, tried to sort things out, but sometimes it ended with fists and bruises. I was a good person. I helped people when needed and protected loved ones. I care about others more than I care about myself and I could easily break for the ones close to me. 

I carefully got out of bed so I didn't wake up Bryce since he was a light sleeper. I pulled a shirt on and snatched my phone from its charger, leaving the bedroom quietly. I entered the bathroom and did all my morning business, including brushing my teeth. After about five minutes, I exited the restroom and headed towards the staircase, but paused in front of the room Jon and Ryan were in.

I pressed my ear against the wood and listened for any signs of movement. Hearing none, I pushed the door open slowly and peeked inside. Jon and Ryan were still asleep, Ryan's arms wrapped securely around Jon. Jon was pressed against Ryan's chest as he clutched the comforter up to his face, snoring lightly. I smiled and closed the door to let them sleep. 

I headed downstairs to be greeted with multiple voices and the beautiful smell of coffee. I walked into the kitchen to see Tyler leaning against the fridge, Evan, Brock, and Brian chilling in the bar stool chairs, Craig on the floor, and Daithi and Lui relaxing by the sink.

"Mornin'," I greeted, hopping onto the counter. 'Mornings' were thrown back at me. Evan slid me my pre-made cup of coffee which was still burning hot. 

"Bryce still asleep?" Brock asked.

I nodded. "Did y'all see Ohm and Delirious?"

"Yes and they are the cutest thing. Took a picture, too." Craig pulled the photo onto his phone and showed the guys who haven't seen. They all awed at the sight. 

"They have the most adorable brotherly relationship I have ever seen," Craig said, slapping his hand on his thigh. We all agreed. 

"But last night was... eventful," Tyler mumbled, looking down slightly. 

"No, last night was fucked up. Who the hell knew those kind of people existed?" Brian scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"I can't believe they suffered all those years. They seem like such nice people." Evan shook his head. 

"They are. They really are. Jon is always asking if we need help and Ryan is always doing things he doesn't even need to. They're both really respectful and kind. They even call Bryce and I 'sir' sometimes," I mentioned. Everyone stared in disbelief as I nodded my head like 'yeah, seriously.'

"How? Just how?" Daithi sighed. 

"How what?" Bryce's voice asked from the staircase. 

"Oh nothing. Just talking about last night," Tyler said. He tossed Bryce a water bottle, knowing Bryce drank water every morning. 

"Oh." Bryce sat on the counter next to me, quietly drinking his water. 

Craig tapped at his phone and the sound of a message being sent dinged in the kitchen. Bryce's phone went off and he unlocked it, smiling widely at the picture. 

"Those two are too adorable," Bryce gushed. 

"So," Craig dragged out the 'o.' "How was that kiss with Ohm?"

Bryce's face turned beet red and he looked everywhere but us. He mumbled something so quietly that I couldn't even hear and he was right next to me. 

"What was that Bryce? We couldn't hear you," Craig taunted. 

"It was the best kiss I've ever had," Bryce admitted, making us all awe. 

"What about my kisses?" I leaned towards Bryce and attacked his face with sloppy wet kisses. He pushed me off of him and wiped his face with disgust. 

"Luke! What the heck was that?!" Bryce scolded me as the rest of the guys laughed their asses off. 

"What did we just wake up to?" Jon and Ryan entered the kitchen with raised eyebrows and sunshine yellow eyes.

"Wait, what does yellow mean?" Lui questioned. 

"Embarrassed, confused, or nervous. And we are very fucking confused right now," Ryan explained, staring at Bryce and I with what he said, confusion.  

"Oh, just a little bit of teasing," I said, smirking at Bryce who rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, okay, sure." Jon leaned against the bar and crossed his arms. Ryan fixed his messy hair, giving up and putting his hood up. 

"Now that we're all up, go get dressed. We're going to the mall," Tyler commanded, pushing himself off the refrigerator. 

"Aren't malls those giant buildings with multiple stores in them?" Ryan asked.

"Hold up. You've never been to a mall before?" Brock's eyes widened, the question marks practically floating around his head.

"Oh yeah." Ryan nervously chuckled. "We forgot to mention that we've never left the lab before aside from a month and a half ago."

"You poor, poor children." Craig shook his head.

"Then got get your asses dressed. I'm not staying in this damn house all day," Tyler repeated, walking out the kitchen up to his room.

"Why are you so fucking pushy?" Evan mumbled, however Tyler heard. 

"Because y'all are slow as fuck! Now hurry up!"

////

I admired the brothers as the gaped at the humongous interior of the mall, glancing at every store and restaurant. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"This place is ginormous," Jon gasped. Ryan nodded his head in agreement. 

We took them to several stores to buy them new clothes and shoes. Jon and Ryan were very picky on each item of clothing but we soon learned that Ryan was into grey and green blends while Jon was into blue and black. This made our choices a lot easier and satisfied them ten times more. 

I also noticed how distant Bryce and Ryan were. I hated that. Ever since last night, Bryce thought it was his fault for kissing Ryan and for grabbing his arm to make Ryan panic. After what seemed like hours of convincing him that it wasn't his fault, he finally let it go. However I knew he still held it in his thoughts. 

In a shoe store, I spotted a beautiful pair of kicks that screamed Ohm. They were high tops with a light gray coat  and an Omega sign designed on the side. It was high up on the shelf, just high enough for a known six foot three man to reach. 

My eyes scanned the store for Bryce and I saw him resting against a wall and admiring Ryan from a far. I rolled my eyes and approached the oblivious male, pulling him from his thoughts with a light tap on the shoulder.

"You should get those for Ohm," I suggested, pointing to the shoes. Bryce followed my finger and his eye brows sank. 

"I-I don't know, Luke. Last night-"

"Fucking forget about last night. You didn't know about this and neither did I. Who the hell thought people's eyes could change color and that someone could abuse their sons like that? Exactly. No one. Now get your ass over there and if you still think it's your fault, then heal some damn wounds." Bryce huffed and mumbled a fine before leaving to grab the high tops. He glanced my way only to receive a nod. 

The tall blonde slightly reached up to snatch the shoe and hesitantly made his way to Ryan. Ryan jumped a bit when Bryce plopped down next to him. Bryce began apologizing profusely to have Ryan calm him down. I saw him laugh a bit and ruffle Bryce's hair. Bryce crossed his arms in a pouting state, making Ryan laugh more. After a short while, Bryce presented the shoes to Ohm, who froze in surprise. He picked up the fancy high top and inspected it in awe. 

His smile beamed at Bryce as he wrapped his arms around Bryce with thanks. Thinking about it, Bryce slowly hugged back. I smiled to myself and walked towards the rest of the guys. 

Bryce ended up buying those shoes for Ryan. It was an argument at first but Bryce won by a land slide. We left the store and made our way upstairs which we all realized was a mistake. 

"Holy shit, there's Starbucks," Craig and Brian bursted in practical sync. We all immediately groaned as they ran in to be in line. 

"Why? Why did we come upstairs?" Daithi muttered. 

"Ohm, Delirious, note to NEVER be with Craig and Brian when they go to Starbucks," I said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word never. 

"Noted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter complete!
> 
> I apologize because this was supposed to be posted FRIDAY but I didn't expect to have so much family stuff! I is sorry!
> 
> Also I'm sorry MonoRose that I didn't send this chapter to you first I really wanted to post this and get it off my plate. I'm very stressed and moody this week so I'm sorry love!
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Til next chapter!


	12. Ohm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are tired and it leads up to things. (Best summary 2k16)

I gently played with Jon's black locks while he slept against my chest. He's been super tired lately due to the harsh nightmares and frightening flashbacks, so I allowed him to sleep every now and then. Occasionally, he'd grip my sweatshirt and whimper in fear and I had to rub his shoulder caringly in order for him to chill. 

I honestly didn't mind. Jon brought warmth to my body when he layed on top of me. He was a blanket, but not only did he bring warmth and comfort, he brought joy. Just being near him made me happy whether he was distraught or angered. Jon was someone you would want to be around all the time, and no matter what, would boost up your mood. 

As I was picking up Jon to move my sore legs, I heard casual footsteps coming towards the couch. I turned to lock eyes with Evan, who gave me a kind smile. I returned the gesture and Evan sat at my feet. 

"Do you plan on going to school?"

I stared down warily. Thinking back to Luke's words, maybe it was a good idea to attend school. Sure, Jon and I were homeschooled and forced to work hard every day, however, it could ease us into a somewhat normal life. I understood Bryce and Luke had already graduated. Going half a day without them would be difficult, but I knew Evan and the guys would be by our side. 

"Yeah. I think our lives could start there," I replied. "I'll probably know everything they teach us, but it'd be fun. To be with you guys and all."

Evan chuckled. "When we're at school, we are ridiculously loud and obnoxious. The teachers absolutely despise most of us. But, I bet you and Jon will get on their good sides easily."

It was my turn to laugh. "What makes you say that, Mr. Rebel?"

"Luke told us that you two call him and Bryce 'sir'." My face flushed the familiar deep red and my eyes tinted bright yellow. Evan shook his head with a smirk. "Don't worry. Guessing it's a habit?" 

I muttered a yes, shifting when Jon moved his head against my shoulder. His warm breath making contact with my shoulder caused me to shudder. Whimpers vibrated against his chapped lips, my reaction being to rub his shoulder once more. Jon leaned against the soothing touch out of sleepy will and he slowly calmed down. Evan observed Jonathan's actions towards me with a face that involved a concerned look and anxiousness to ask something, but fighting with himself whether to go through with it or not. 

"Did you ever know why?" His sudden question caught me off guard. I never really thought about it before. Looking back at it now, it made me think real hard about the beginning of the abuse. There would be many reasons, if I didn't already know the answers to them. So the question was, why?

"No, actually. It just started randomly on our sixth birthdays," I said. Evan hummed, his expression going down. 

"On your sixth birthday," Evan repeated under his breath. He rubbed his hand back and forth on my calf in assurance. I smiled gently. 

My sore eyes drooped as I produced a loud yawn. I snuggled my face in the smooth locks that belonged solely to Jon like a fluffy pillow. I basked in the fresh scent of conditioner from his recently washed hair and took a deep breath of exhaustion. 

"I can take Delirious upstairs if you'd like. You know, watch over him," Evan offered. His voice stuttered like he was scared to say his statement.

"I-I'm fine." Another yawn erupted from my throat. 

"Ohm, you need some sleep. I'll take care of him if anything bad happens." I thought about it for a moment before giving him consent. 

"Okay. If he starts whimpering and stuff, just-"

"Rub his arm, got it." 

Evan smirked at me and I chuckled. He pushed himself off the couch to lift Jon out of my hold and take him upstairs. Jon stirred at the sudden movement, but immediately relaxed. 

"Night, Ohm."

"Night, Evan."

Carefully, Evan ascended the staircase without disturbing Jon. 

I pressed my head against one of the many pillows on the couch and snatched the blanket that hung off the top to lay on top of me. I melted into its soft fabric and clutched it to my chest. I prayed that my nap wouldn't be full of evil nightmares and depressing memories. Maybe something happy could fill my head, like the memories I've made with the guys. Yeah. That'd be nice. 

I closed my eyes and braced for sleep, but before I could, loud banging and hissing along with a unsettling yelp erupted from the kitchen. I jolted up and ran towards all the commotion to be faced with Bryce clutching his arm in pain. My eyes tinted with black as I went to his aid. 

"Bryce, what the hell happened?"

"I-I was boiling water for B-Brock so he could cook right away when he got home, but I t-tipped over the pot and burned myself." I removed Bryce's hand from the wound to see his pale skin was bubbling a bit and glowed red. His skin also began to blister and peel. 

"Here, run it over cold water." I helped him up and brought him to the sink, turning on the faucet and easing his burn under it. Bryce let out a short painful yell as he clutched his upper arm in pain. "Keep it there for a few minutes. I'll clean up the mess."

Bryce nodded through the pain. I fetched a towel from the hallway closet and threw it over the soaked floor to absorb every drop of water. I switched off the stove to avoid a fire and placed the pot in the sink. I looked at Bryce to see him peering down, holding back tears. Feeling bad, I went back to the closet and grabbed some pain killers, burn cream, and gauze wrap, which Tyler luckily had handy. 

"Take these." I handed him 3 pills. "And you can remove your arm from under the water." 

Bryce swallowed the tablets dry and turned off the water. I had an extra towel and lightly dabbed the towel on the wound to get the water off and the small trickles of blood. Setting the towel aside, I spread the cream on the injury, earning hisses from Bryce, and then wrapped it in the gauze. 

"How did you know this?" Bryce asked, his voice still quivering from the aftereffects.

"Lets just say I burned myself a lot as a child." I picked up the soaked towel and left to throw it in the washer. 

"Oh.” Bryce said once I came back. 

"It's fine. It was helpful in the future to say the least," I said. "How come you didn't know, Dr. McQuaid?"

"I've never burnt myself before. I'm usually careful around the stove," Bryce responded. 

"Well you weren't this time," I laughed, cleaning the rest of the spill with paper towels. 

"Sorry," Bryce murmured. He leaned on the porcelain counters and still clutched his painful burn.

"Come on." I started tugging him towards the living room. "I wanna watch a movie." 

"I thought you were gonna sleep."

I shrugged. "You kinda woke me up. Also, you need to be distracted or you'll keep touching that burn, which makes it worse."

Bryce blushed in embarrassment and allowed me to pull him down onto the couch. My hands grasped the blanket and pulled it towards me, laying it over the both of us gently. I switched on the TV to the Xbox so we could find our movie. 

"Go to Netflix," Bryce suggested.

"Wow, not even gonna take me on a first date." 

With widened eyes, Bryce began stammering about how that was not what he meant. Even the stupidest jokes could fluster him and I found that absolutely hilarious. Bryce covered his beet red face, groaning in his palms.

"I was kidding, Brycey. Calm down."

"B-Brycey?"

I smirked, but kept my eyes on the TV as I scrolled through the Action and Adventure section. I learned there were so many genres of movies that it was difficult to decide on just one. But when you narrow down your choices, it makes it a whole lot easier. I was in an action-adventure mood at the moment and my eyes landed on London Has Fallen.

I leaned back in a comfortable position while the movie was slowly loading. Bryce and I sat in peaceful silence, the movie playing softly on the large 73 inch tv. My tiredness got the best of me as my head drooped down onto Bryce's shoulder. I felt him tense up, but immediately relax. 

We shifted on the couch until I was behind Bryce and he was pressed against my chest. The movie stilled played, the gunshots tapping from the BOSE speakers around the living room with the commanding shouts overlapping them. I closed my eyes in attempt to remove the soreness from looking at the bright television. But, I soon found myself falling into a deep slumber. 

////

My ears picked up the not-so-soft murmuring of voices when the front door opened. I groaned in annoyance and stuffed my face into the thing in front of me, picking up the sweet scent of lavender. I was slowly falling back to sleep until I heard the snap of a phone's camera, causing my eyes to flutter open. My gaze then locked onto Craig, who was grinning mischievously at his iPhone. 

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you're cuddling with Bryce was picture-worthy." Looking down, Bryce had his face buried into my chest and his arms were limply wrapped around my waist. His legs tangled with mine while his breathing was warm and light. 

"Ugh, who cares. Just go away." I stuffed my face back into Bryce's smooth hair. The sound of footsteps slowly faded towards the kitchen and I was relieved. I was very grouchy when woken up suddenly, especially for no reason.

I tried falling back asleep, except I was interrupted by Lui's voice in front of me. 

"You guys are so cute." 

I glared at the squeaker which made him quietly back off, holding in a giggle. My eyes switched to a light red as I closed my eyes once more. The last straw was when Tyler started shouting at the top of his damn lungs. 

"You two better not have fucked on my couch!"

"Okay! That's it! I'm up!" I growled. I sat up quickly, forgetting about Bryce and earning a small whimper from him. He opened his dull eyes and rolled onto his back, clutching his burn. "Oh shit. Sorry, Bryce."

"It's okay." He exhaled sleepily. 

"Here, let me see it." Bryce held out his arm, allowing me to unwrap the gauze. The redness had settled down, but his skin was peeling a lot around it. Other than that, it was healing pretty well. 

"Does this hurt?" I asked before blowing on it. Bryce hissed and squeaked a yes. "Then, it needs more burn cream." 

I rose off the couch, the pop of my back making me sigh at the feeling. After the satisfying stretches, I helped Bryce off the cushiony sofa and we walked into the kitchen where all the guys were. Brock was the first to notice Bryce's injury. 

"Jesus Christ, Bryce, what happened?!"

"I burned myself while boiling water for you." Bryce sat at the bar stool and I sat beside him, the bottle of medicine in my hand. 

"There was no need anyway," Daithi mumbled. 

"Wait what?" Bryce stared at him confused. 

"We just got home and I sent you that text at, like, twelve," Brock said. "We got... distracted."

"What do you mean you got 'distracted'?" I questioned, applying the ointment on Bryce, getting yet another whimper. 

"Well first off, you-know-who and you-know-who found a Starbucks." Tyler rolled his eyes as Brian and Craig laughed shyly. 

"Second, someone doesn't know how to read directions so we ended up on the opposite side of town." Brock glared at Tyler who stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. That GPS is stupid as shit."

"You sure it was the GPS?" Brock remarked.

"I swear to god, Brock. Do not make me-"

"Stop it." I said before things got out of hand. "And third?"

"Third, someone ate way too much and ended up vomiting for 10 minutes." Brock continued and the guys looked at Luke who leaned tiredly against the island. 

"Well, I'm sorry!" Luke tried to seem mad, but was too tired to even try. 

"Anyway, we had to buy some medicine and then we came home," Brock concluded, drinking what looked like iced tea. 

"What time is it anyway?" Bryce asked. I finished his bandage and he put his arm to his side.

"8:37," Lui said.

"Wow, I actually got a decent amount of sleep," I realized. "Could've gotten more, but you assholes decided to wake me up." 

I glared at the Tyler, Craig and Lui as the held back their laughs. My eyes switched to deep red which made them stop. 

"Where are Delirious and Evan?" Luke asked before I could snap.

"Upstairs sleeping. Evan is with Delirious just in case he has one of his nightmares. He offered to stay with him so I could sleep."

"They're probably fucking right now," Tyler laughed, however I didn't find that funny. Not one bit.

"You think they'd be doing that, considering Delirious's past?" I growled, my eyes going red again. Tyler's eyes widened while looking down in shame. My mood then softened. "You're a good guy, Tyler. Just watch what you say." 

Tyler nodded and mumbled an apology. I smiled and got out of my seat. 

"Alright, I'm gonna go check on my brother and Evan. Also, Bryce, stop touching that burn." I went upstairs and turned to Jon and I's room, hoping they were in there. I twisted the golden knob carefully and pushed the door open. I was right and found Jon curled up against Evan's chest, asleep along with Evan. The edges of my vision went orange, my mood surprising me. To be honest, I adored how Jon is warming up to someone other than me. He's getting used to this new life without Father and without the abuse and that's exactly what I wanted. It was exactly what we wanted. And it would've been exactly what our mothers wanted. 

I walked over to Evan quietly, tapping his shoulder lightly. He shifted a bit before turning and meeting my orange eyes. 

"Hey."

"Hey, how's he been?" I asked, referring to Jonathan. 

Evan stifled a yawn before responding. "He woke up at one point crying and hyperventilating. He was saying your name over and over again, but I got him to calm down." 

I frowned. "He was having one of those types again." I ran my fingers through my hair, coating them in grease from not having washed it in a while. "Thank you though. He needed someone, and you were there for him." 

"No problem. It still bewilders me how you go through this every day. Protecting your brother and being there we he needed you most. You have a good heart, Ryan." I smiled at Evan's comment, thanking him.

"I'll leave you two to sleep. I'll take your bed so you don't have to move," I said. 

"What? No, you sleep here with Delirious." I shook my head.

"Delirious needs to get used to someone different, someone other than me. I might not be there when he needs me, so he'll need someone else to depend on. I trust you, Evan. So, take care of him." 

Evan huffed before nodding his head slowly. I made my way towards the door, turning around before stepping out.

"Night, Evan."

"Goodnight, Ohm."

"Night, Ohmie." I heard Jon say. I turned to see his glowing light blue eyes peeking at me, practically smiling. 

"Night, Del."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter complete!
> 
> I kinda like writing this chapter! Just the bonds between the two ships was fun and the ending made even me jump with joy XD
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Happy LATE Thanksgiving! Hope you guys had a good one!
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> TIL next chapter!


	13. Ohm & Craig

The room was black, so black my vision couldn't pick up one sense of movement. My hands roamed around to see if they could find anything to grasp onto, desperate to find something. I finally stopped when my palms brushed against something cool and smooth. The feeling was far too familiar that I shot up from what I was laying on, twisting my body so my feet were pressed against the bitter cement floor. I stumbled across the room towards the light switch which was within ten feet from me, flicking it upwards to light up the gloomy room. I gasped when I found out my previous accusation was correct and blinked in hopes it was a hallucination.

The moldy walls and blandness of the area confirmed that it was our old bedroom at the lab, the memories slowly flooding back. Hands found their way into my hair as I collapsed to the floor with heavy breaths passing my lips. Anxiety climbed up my throat faster than I wanted it to, tears that pricked at the corners of my eyes threatening to fall. A midnight black color absorbed into my irises to represent my overwhelming mood and dusted my vision in the same color.

I forced my wobbling legs to stand, reminding myself if I curled up on the floor, I would never gain the courage to get back up for numerous hours. I leaned against the dirty white walls and clutched my arms shakily, digging my short yet sharp nails into the tender skin. I attempted to slow the rough breaths I inhaled and let my eyes flutter close.

 _This is not happening. It's all a dream, Ryan. Wake up._ My eyes shot open to see I was still in the wretched room. I bit my lip harshly, drawing blood with the metallic taste sticking to my teeth. I prevented myself from crying, refusing to believe this was reality. How did I even get here? Did the guys sell me out?

As those questions ran through my mind, a ear piercing scream came from the other side of the door. My brain pieced together the familiarity of that scream as I ran to the metal door and attempted to open it, only to fail terribly.

"Jon! Jon!!" I shouted in hopes this barrier between me and him would disappear, fists colliding with the hefty metal.

"Ryan!!" The call for me made my insides twist to the point where my breath hitched. The screams began to slowly fade as my hands bruised from the forceful pounds on the door. My knees gave away and I fell to the floor, choking back heavy sobs while clutching my chest.

The door suddenly clicked and I looked up with blurry vision. My hand reached for the doorknob to attempt, once again, to open the door, pulling down to have it go smoothly. I pulled on it and sighed when it revealed the hallways of the lab. I shakily stood up and staggered into those gloomy halls. My legs carried me towards the staircase and descended them until I stopped abruptly in front of the basement.

The entrance was slightly ajar and my ears picked up faint cries. I reached out and pushed open the door, going down the last flight of stairs. My bare feet eventually hit the last step, my head flicking up to find any sign of Jon. Skin paling at the sight, I took a sharp breath and froze in place.

My eyes locked with my father's who had a snarling grin plastered on his face and a tight grip on Jonathan, who had tears streaming down his cheeks. The gun was what made my stomach twist in more ways than one.

"F-Father, what're you doing?!" I questioned with a panic-like tone, afraid that if I moved even a muscle, all hell would break loose. However, the only thing he did was laugh.

"You failed, Ryan. And its all your fault." With that statement left lingering, he pulled the trigger, making the sound of the blast echo of the cold cement walls of the basement. Everything went in slow motion for me from the thick blood splattering the grey cement floors to Jon's body collapsing with cold, lifeless eyes. I don't even remember taking my brother into my arms and crying my heart out, everything was a blur. His blood soaked the shoulder of my hoodie and my head just couldn't wrap itself around the fact that Jon was dead. Gone.

"Look at you. I couldn't even get a least one useful son out of the two I had. Pathetic." My father grumbled before aiming the gun at my head. Then, everything went black.

 

**Craig**

I had to admit, I was a little surprised to see Ryan sleeping in Evan's bed when I came back upstairs. It took me a moment to recognize the brown hair and grey shirt, but I eventually understood. Being as quiet as possible, since I didn't know if Ohm was a light sleeper or not, I switched out of my day clothes into a loose pair of basketball shorts, tossing the dirty clothes into my bag so I could wash them when I got home. Slipping under the warm covers of the bed, I took one last peek at Ohm before closing my sore eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

\----

It was normal for me to wake up in the middle of the night. My body can't really handle a full rest with no interruptions, thinking I'm dead if I sleep for too long. So, my eyes just wandered around the room with the only light being from the moon that peeked through the thin blinds of the window.

It was only a few minutes before I heard fearful whimpering from next to me and my hand searched for my phone. I felt the cold device brush my palm, grasping it while turning on the screen light. It was soft since my lock screen wasn't a bright picture. I pointed it towards the source of the noise and I tensed when I saw Ohm shaking under his covers. My usual instincts would be to go over there and comfort him, but he was different, complicated. His experiences were something I've never dealt with before and I never imagined I would. Ohm was just a giant mystery that I wouldn't be solving any time soon.

I threw the duvet off of me and turned on the bedside lamp, rushing quietly out of the room to Jonathan's. My hands opened the door softly as to not disturb the rest of the house and I realized the scene in front of me. _No Craig. No time for awing_. My feet found their way next to the side where Jon slept and I shook him awake. A groan came from his mouth with a result of me rolling my eyes.

"Jon, wake the fuck up. It's your brother," I whispered in an urgent voice, Jon opening his eyes immediately. I gasped internally when the bright blue created a calm light where he looked, but didn't express anything. Besides, Ohm was the main objective at the moment.

"What's wrong with him?" Jon croaked tiredly, wiggling out of Evan's grasp and getting out of bed.

"I'm not sure. Nightmare, maybe." Jon's breath hitched as he ran out the room with haste. I followed after and went to my room to see Jon already under the covers with Ohm and pulling the other to sit up. His hands caressed Ohm's cheek lightly, his face distraught and struggling to keep in emotions.

"Ohm.. Ohmie wake up. Come on its just a dream," Jon mumbled, sitting in his lap so he could be closer. "Ryan?"

Jonathan looked at me with worry. I gave him a sympathetic look and sat on one side of the bed. "Ohm? You gotta get up, buddy." I said, my hand shaking his thigh. He flinched harshly at my touch and I jerked my hand out of fear, thoughts running through my mind immediately. Did I hurt him? Is he in pain?

Ohm clutched onto the closest thing to him, which was Jon, and he mumbled inaudible nonsense through his heavy sobs. I picked out a few words like _Jon, dead, and fault,_ but everything else was mashed together. The thing was, he was still asleep. Out of habit, I bit my lip.

The thick sobs were then switched into a panicked scream and that's when Ohm's black eyes shot open. The clear tears that he shed were now a mucky black color as they rolled down his face in waves, staining his grey shirt and Jonathan's own clothing. Delirious was in full-on little brother mode as he pulled Ohm close. His blue eyes turned black with hints of yellow while he comforted the other.

"Ryan, I'm here. It was just a dream so please calm down. It's over now. There is no need to be scared. We are safe," he said slowly to make sure Ohm heard every articulated word Jon spoke from his mouth. However, the other didn't calm down. He was shaking and breaking down in Jon's small hold and the only thing I could do was witness this tragic moment.

The loud footsteps made me turn my head to the bedroom door, Evan, Tyler, and Luke bursting through with eyes narrowing. The others soon followed and everyone's expression was different, ranging from sad to mad to confused. I just sat there silently, my mind too frantic to say anything.

"What the fuck happened?!" Luke boomed as he sat opposite of Jonathan, comforting him with rubs to his back. I still didn't know the answer to the question, so I responded, straightforward with no sugar coatings.

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't disappear... Totally
> 
> I'm so sorry that I've left you guys hanging for like 7 months! I'm such a terrible author! Ugh, well I hope this was worth the wait? (Nah this is still total trash)
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Until next time, my children~!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 complete! 
> 
> Comment what you think and if I should continue!
> 
> Kudos would be appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
